Descent into the Emerald Dragon's Lair
by MaidenHecate
Summary: Draco is forced to attend 8th year at Hogwarts following the war, with none other than the golden trio. But Draco has changed. Maybe so has Harry? Eventual Drarry Slash. Self-harm.
1. Chapter 1 Alone

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy sat alone at the edge of his enormous, deep forest green silk-draped, four poster bed. The room was dark but for the unsteady glow of his lantern, while flickered restlessly on his bedside table. Outside his room the halls were eerily silent and uninhabited, not even the stirrings of house elves or the mice could be heard. It was as if Malfoy Manor itself had gone mute in mourning of the tragic events that had not long ago transpired within its walls. He glanced quickly at the enchanted clock next to the miserable lantern. Good, he thought, he still had time to take care of what needed to be done.

Merlin! Draco had begun to feel as if that tiresome woman from the Ministry would never leave. How she kept prattling on! Oh, about his 8th year, and how his behavior would determine the course of his life from this point on, how one slip up would land him back in Azkaban with his pathetic father. What, did she think he hadn't known that? That he hadn't been there at the Wizengamot and heard the sentencing himself! He shook angrily at the memory of his father being lead off to Azkaban, listless and defeated. Him! LUCIUS BLOODY MALFOY. Broken and cowardly. And his mother! What had she done but fall to pieces. Couldn't she see that he still needed her? Now she was off at some sort of halfway house for dark wizards. He couldn't see her, at least not without scheduled supervised contact.

In the end, the Ministry had thought it better that Draco be entirely removed from his parents. At his own sentencing it was determined that because he received the Dark Mark at such an early age, and more importantly under duress, that he would be placed under the custody of the Ministry for the period of one year, wherein he would return the currently-under-reconstuction Hogwarts for what they were now calling the "8th year." Only after having satisfactorily completed this 8th year, would he regain his typical adult wizarding rights.

The 8th year, available to anyone who had attended Hogwarts as a 7th former the previous year, was one of two options. Firstly, there was, of course, the actual 8th year that Draco had the misfortune of being forced to attend. For the others, there was also the option of a short summer course followed by taking your NEWTs. Really, the summer course was like a review for everyone who had managed not to get too involved with the controversy around them. Lucky bastards. Regardless, everyone who was supposed to have taken their 7th year last year, including the muggle-borns who had been previously disallowed by Voldemort, received the 8th year invitation. Draco shuddered to think who would be there with him, and more disturbingly perhaps, who wouldn't.

Glancing back at his bag next to him, Draco reached into the side zipper and pulled out a small dagger. His blood was still churning, heavy and thick, at his unexpressed anger and resentment. Being torn from his mother, while her and his loathsome father, who had beaten him so thoroughly during his childhood to make him strong, simply allowed themselves to be destroyed utterly. The Malfoy heritage dragged through the mud, meaning nothing but a curse upon the bearer now despite their "wealth." None of their previous status or standing mattered now, and though they had money and assets, it was as if the coins and vases themselves were tainted by the Malfoy name. So with the same determination that flooded him so unexpectedly each time, Draco carefully drew the small dagger and brought down its sharp blade and the soft flesh of his forearm, reveling in the pleasure it brought in the wake of the pain. The calm. The peace. Now he was ready. Now he could once again face his Ministry-appointed-ward; board that dreadful train, once more, for Hogwarts. He smiled to himself as he watched the thin lines of blood trail gently down his pale white pearlescent skin. It soothed him. The weight of the cold knife on his skin. The sting of pain when the blade pierced it. But most of all, most importantly of all things, the complete sense of control he felt once more as the small weapon made him whole.

He glanced at the clock again. Now he had his relief he was beginning to grow impatient waiting for his ward to return. He sighed to himself and continued watching the fading flickers of his lantern.


	2. Chapter 2 The Trip Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 The Trip Back to Hogwarts**

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine bustled eagerly to platform 9 and ¾. Having been forced to miss their 7th year for obvious reasons, the trio was strangely excited to see what this new, Voldemort-free year had in store for them.

Harry had noticed how few faces he recognized from his year at the station. This, however, did not surprise him much. He expected many would take the summer course option to avoid the trouble of repeating a year and stave off their own bad memories. This didn't faze him much, though. He was positively thrilled about a chance to do Hogwarts over, particularly this time without all the titles and drama. He was going to actually be just a normal, regular student this year. And he just couldn't wait.

"Hurry up, Harry!" Hermoine shouted at him, the frustration evident in her voice. "You know all of the good compartments fill up fast."

"Relax, 'Mione." Ron drawled as he turned to the vexed girl to place his arm around her shoulder. "Harry can get any compartment he wants! He's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!"

Hermoine turned to Ron with a stern look on her face and brushed his arm aside. "Don't think we are just going to go throwing our weight around using Harry to bully 1st years out of their seats. Now if you two will hurry we might get a good seat yet." And with that Hermoine spun and headed towards the train.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a smirk, but Ron just shrugged his shoulders and the pair hurried off after her.

The train was alive with the buzzing of excited 2nd and 3rd years, the nervous twitters of shy 1st years, the cool, aloof chitchat of the older students. Scattered among them however, were the sober faces of the returning 8th years.

The trio glided through the train, sliding open compartments, looking for an empty one. Harry grabbed the handle on yet another screen and pulled.

" Oh I'm sorry excuse m-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized he was face to face with Ginny Weasley, her arms wrapped tightly around the waist of some buff looking 7th year. While they had dated, in the summer following Voldemort's demise Harry found himself drifting away from her. Sure, she was quite pretty and he enjoyed her company, but it seemed as if after the excitement had died down there was just something... missing. Ginny had noticed the distance in Harry as well, and though she was disappointed initially, the split was amicable. And, as Harry now saw, once more attached. _That didn't take long_, he thought grumpily to himself. Then he thought better of himself, he knew she wasn't right for him, despite his deep, warm relationship with the Weasley family.

"Harry" Ginny said simply as her brown eyes met his emerald ones. Harry just nodded and gave a faint smile.

"Ah, good to see you." Harry mumbled nervously, shuffling his feet. "Right, so well, I better let you get back... to it." He gave another awkward smile and nearly collided with Ron as he hastily left the compartment.

"No luck in that one either mate?" Ron asked with a frown. He was beginning to think that Hermoine had been right, as usual, to want to hurry. Harry shook his head, an awkward blush still lingering on his face. Ron cocked his eyebrow, but continued scanning the train. "What about over there? It looks pretty deserted to me." Ron started toward the door, but as he slid it open his face visibly fell.

"What? Who is it?" Harry asked as he watched the disgust spread across Ron's transparent features. He walked over to the place where Ron stood and peered in.

"Malfoy." Ron sneered. "Apparently they're letting death eater scum back in Hogwarts too."

Harry took in the boy before him. Draco looked as if he had lost weight; he was even more gaunt then when Harry had last seen him, which was his trial where Harry had pleaded for lenience for the young Malfoy and his mother before the Wizengamot. His eyes were dark and sunken in as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His normally pale skin was now almost transparent, and looked flaky and dull. His trademark platinum blonde hair had also lost its shine, and hung stringy and lifeless against his ghostly face. Indeed, the form before him was barely a whimper of what it had once been. Harry felt a jolt of unexpected pain as he looked upon the broken slytherin.

"Leave him alone, Ron." Harry felt himself saying. "The war is over, lets just try to get on with ours lives. Okay?" He glimpsed Draco slight figure once more before he grabbed Ron's arm and led him off to look for Hermoine.

Draco watched silently as the weasel and the Potter boy stalked away. Through their entire encounter he had not spoken. In fact, he had barely even looked up. He had just sat there and waited patiently for them to bore of torturing him and go away. But Potter had surprised him by coming to his defense. This Draco had not expected. Sure, he had stuck up for him at his trial, but he didn't really expect Potter to want anything to do with him after that day. Oh well, he just chalked it up to the "Chosen One" playing hero once again.

Still, he couldn't help but notice a new light in Potter's eyes. The exuberance that blazed through the twin emeralds had captivated him. Only for a moment, of course, because Draco had immediately shrugged the thought off. But now as he sat alone in his empty compartment he found his mind returning over and over to their flames.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts New Professor?

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts; New Professor?!**

As usual, upon arrival everyone was ushered into the great hall for a splendid feast and the sorting of the first years. Draco stared openly at his surroundings. So many things had changed, and yet so much was as it had been. He spied scattered areas of nearly complete construction, bits of debris and dust waiting to be swept away to reveal the glory of their triumph. He couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it all. They had woven the new ethereal designs into the existing old patterns so flawlessly that it was as if angels themselves had rebuild the castle.

He finally broke from his daze to notice he'd been standing stark still gaping around him. Only now did he notice the strange and sometimes vicious stares he was receiving, and the distinct lack of familiar faces. Students rushed in from all directions, sometimes bumping into the immobile Draco. He quickly shook his head and started toward the Slytherin table. Draco had expected his table would be a bit more empty than the others, but he still couldn't help but feel a shock when he looked at the nearly empty table. Of his entire year, only two faces stared back at him; Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

_Great_, Draco groaned internally. He almost wished that none of his year had returned, if he was merely going to be thrust into what remains of the old Slytherin clique. Still he met their eyes with a slight nod and headed for them.

Harry found himself watching the solemn figure of Draco from across the room. His mind had been flooded with the image of Draco on the train the entire ride, and even now, when he should be caught up in the energy and excitement of it all, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the small, tired-looking boy.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Nagged Hermoine. "What are you looking at anyways?" Hermoine twisted her head toward where Harry had previous been staring, a pained look on his face. Then she spotted what had drawn his attention. Malfoy was taking a seat next to the only returning Slytherins from their year, Blaise and Pansy. "Don't worry about him. I heard the Ministry made him come back, and if he gets in any trouble its Azkaban for him."

"I know, Hermoine, I was there." Harry interjected, slightly annoyed. "And they aren't going to send him to Azkaban. Lets just forget about it."

"Oh, I hadn't realized you'd stayed for the sentencing." Hermoine added dumbfounded. She had assumed that after Harry gave his testimony he had just left as she had. Why would he bother to stay? They didn't owe Draco anything.

"Well I did." Harry grunted moodily and the two of them took there seats by Ron, who was already deep in conversation with Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Harry shouted happily. "I hadn't expected to see you here mate! I thought you'd opt out like most the rest of everyone."

"Nah, I wanted a second chance to have my last year – the right way. Besides, when I heard you all were coming back too, how could I not come back?" Neville's face split into a wide grin. He had really changed since they first met. Where once stood a chubby, nervous child now stood a tall, broad shouldered, muscular, confident man. He had played an integral role in defeating Voldemort and Harry considered him to be as close now as Ron or Hermoine.

"Well I am glad to see you decided to come back. It's going to be a great year." Harry returned Neville's grin with a warm smile of his own and the four of them turned to listen to the sorting of the first years.

After the sorting and the usual beginning of the year commencement speeches were made Headmistress McGonagall stood to give one last bit of information.

"As many of you noticed, some of our previous 7th year students have returned to complete their education. The 8th year students will attend the appropriate classes according to their schedule either with the current 7th year students or placed all together, regardless of house. Also, in an effort to promote unity and healing, and because of housing issues, all returning 8th year students will live together in the newly built Dumbledore Spire. Any questions or concerns regarding your new living situations can be answered by the 8th year adviser, Professor Albatross, in place of a having Head of House. Additionally, Professor Albatross will be our new potions teacher, so please welcome him warmly." Headmistress McGonagall, having finished her speech returned to sitting and Professor Albatross had stood up to greet the student body.

He was a tall, slender man. His skin was pale, but breathtaking. His midnight black hair fell straight and loose down his back. His face was impossibly beautiful for a mans. His cheekbone were high and his eyes were soft slits with golden-amber orbs penetrating beneath. His thin lips were spread into an easy smile that radiated a sort of intensity and charm that made one want to get closer.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to teaching you in Potions." He flashed a smile again and retook his seat.

It seemed everyone in the castle was rapt with attention, staring at the beautiful man before them. When he sat back down, however, and the food sat waiting to be devoured, the spell was broken and the low roar of the students returned.

Draco watched the man blankly, thinking to himself. His silver-gray eyes clouded over with pensive thoughts of this oddly ethereal new teacher, of the upcoming year, and most of all Harry Potter. He had noticed him several times looking over in their direction. Each time his icy gray eyes met lustrous green, Potter would suddenly look away. But then in a few minutes he'd feel those same eyes, back on him. _It must be my imagination,_ Draco scolded himself. _There's no reason Potter would care anything about me. We aren't friends just because he stuck up for me on the train. _Nevertheless, the thought that Potter might actually be watching him made Draco very anxious. And Draco did not like to be anxious. It made him need for things. It made him need for his cure. Abruptly, Draco rose from where he was seated at the Slytherin table.

"Whats up, mate?" Blaise asked casually.

"Nothing, just need to use the bathroom." Draco said coolly. And with that, he left.


	4. Chapter 4 Encounters

**Chapter 4 Encounters.**

Draco made his way hurriedly down the corridors, brushing passed the bathrooms near the great hall. He had a different destination in mind. He made his way instead towards the staircase and up to the first floor girls lavatory, just one of his secret sanctuaries. _Technically, _he thought sarcastically, _I __**am**__ going to __**a**__ bathroom._

He moved quickly and quietly, keeping an eye out for Filch. When he got to the bathroom he peeked around, checking to see if Myrtle was about. Thankfully, she seemed to be otherwise occupied at the moment. While he was pleased she wasn't around now, he did hope he would eventually get the chance to see her and talk with her again soon. Taking one last look around he went into the 3rd stall and clicked the lock shut.

Breathing heavily, Draco retrieved the intricate silver gilded dagger from his robes. So many errant thoughts were flying through his head so fast he couldn't keep track. His heart raced wildly in his chest. He wasn't as prepared as he thought to face Hogwarts. _Its too much, _he thought wildly. _I can't do this. I can't face them, everyday. Everyone, together. _Blaise and Pansy were bad enough but to know he would be sharing space with the golden trio themselves, not to mention every other person from every other house, people who he had treated cruelly in the past, was far too overwhelming.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. _The words repeated in his head like a mantra as he carefully lifted the dagger and bit it into the giving flesh of his arm. The blade, which he sharpened daily, cut trough his skin so smoothly, never hitching, leaving a perfect line of crimson red in its wake. Draco shuddered from the pleasure of it. He breathed deeply, finally catching his breath, and smiled as he slashed another line neatly underneath the first. He continued like this until there were 5 perfect lines dripping slowly down his arm. He gazed blankly at the display for a while, his cold eyes roiling like liquid mercury. Finally, deciding that the feast was probably almost over and he could sneak back undetected, he muttered a quick spell to stop the bleeding, but not to heal the cuts themselves, and headed back for the Great Hall.

From the Gryffindor table Harry watched wordlessly as Draco slipped away from his own table and disappeared off into the hallway. But before Harry could even contemplate what that might mean, Ron was already in his face complaining about all the attention the new professor was receiving from the girls. (and even some of the boys!)

"Lousy git, thinks he can just waltz in here and make everyone love him. Did you see the look on Hermoine's face when McGonagall introduced him? Like a bloody cat in heat. I don't see whats so great about tall incredibly handsome men anyway." Harry had tried to drown out Ron's whining as the meal wore on and forgot about Draco's mysterious departure from the meal. Disregarding Ron's apparent jealousy, however, Harry had to admit the was a strange aura about Professor Albatross. Though, he felt he could understand where the girls were coming from, the man seemed to exude a sensuality not unlike lava, slowly burning and filling every crevice until it had fully taken hold.

_Wait a minute, what? _ Harry shook his head firmly, clearing the idea from his mind.

"8th years will follow me to the Dumbledore Spire. All others will follow your respective heads of house to your dormitories." Headmistress McGonagall spoke at the end of the meal. Students began filing out, bubbling with animated tension and anticipation. It was then that Harry noticed that Malfoy had never returned. _Curious._

Draco rounded the stairway towards the dull fervor of voices when suddenly he found himself running smack into none other that the new Potions master and 8th year adviser, Professor Albatross.

"Mr. Malfoy." The sleek man purred at a startled Draco. Draco racked his brain. How did this man know his name.

" I memorized all the 8th year students names and faces." he spoke automatically, as if reading Draco's thoughts. "So are you going to tell me what you are doing so far off from the other students? If I recall correctly, Dumbledore Spire is in the other direction." Something about the way this man spoke to Draco sent a chill down his spine. It wasn't so much that his voice seemed cold, as one might imagine based on his looks, but rather the hint of yearning that strained his voice. Moreover, that professor's eyes appeared to become luminescent with each passing moment.

Draco shifted uncomfortably where he stood, avoiding the teachers penetrative stare. "I just," Draco said, stumbling over his words, "It's just that I prefer the bathrooms upstairs." Draco spat out, finally regaining some of his former bravado. "Much cleaner, really. And more private. No nosy first years to pester me with questions about the war or our beloved Harry Potter." The truth was that none of the first years, even ones in the Slytherin house, had even dared to look at Draco, let alone approach him. Rather they regarded him with nervous eyes and shied away when he came near them. _As they should,_ he thought bitterly.

Now Draco saw that Professor Albatross was no longer looking him in the eyes, rather he was staring down at Draco's arm. Draco's eyes flashed quickly to his arm, paranoid momentarily that his cuts were visible, but as he looked he saw to his relief that they were in fact, still concealed under the fabric of his robes.

"Am I boring you?" Draco scoffed haughtily, he voice betraying him only the slightest bit.

"Not at all." The professor replied in his silky voice, breaking from his previous trance. "But perhaps you should accompany me to your new common room along with the others." Professor Albatross smirked as the reluctant Draco simply nodded and began to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5 Roommates

**Chapter 5 Roommates.**

"Alright everyone," Headmistress McGonagall spoke, noting the arrival of Professor Albatross with none other than Draco Malfoy. "Now that Professor Albatross is here, I will take my leave. Treat him with respect, and let's had a good year. Professor?" She gestured for him to take the floor.

Everyone turned as the professor glided gracefully to where the Headmistress stood. "Yes, well first order of business with be room pairings. I believe Headmistress McGonagall mentioned our goal of promoting unity and cooperation earlier this evening, and I intend to do just that. Rooms in Dumbledore Spire are arranged suite style, with pairs of two person bedrooms on either side of an adjoining bathroom. It was our intention to place one students from each house in each room grouping. However, since only 3 Slytherin students returned for the 8th year, only 3 rooms will be arranged this way. The rest will still, however, contain a mixture of the 3 remaining houses." Some of the students around him groaned, or quietly whispered.

"Why do we have to have assigned rooms like were little kids. They should just have let us bloody pick." Ron was complaining in Harry ear again. Harry hoped this wasn't going to become the norm for the year, or it was going to be a very, very long year.

"I don't think it'll be too bad. I think it'll be fun to get to know some of the other guys better. Besides, there's only 2 Slytherins in with the guys, chances are good we won't get stuck with 'em" Neville chirped merrily.

Harry took in the room. All in all, there were about 40 kids. There seemed to be a fairly even number of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. Many of them seemed to be kids who had previously been in Dumbledore's Army. _The ones who helped fight in the war, _Harry thought miserably to himself. The three lonely Slytherin kids hung back towards the wall. Pansy was whispering furiously to a bored looking Blaise, but Draco just stood there, silent as ever.

"The first room grouping will consist of," Professor Albatross's voice broke in, "Zacharias Smith, of Hufflepuff and Terry Boot, of Ravenclaw in suite A," Harry groaned again. _Why had that useless git Zacharias Smith come back._ "And in the adjoining suite B will be Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin, and Harry Potter, of Gryffindor." As Harry's jaw dropped to the earth, he could swear he saw the slightest smirk on the new Potion Master's face.

_This. Could. Not. Be. Happening. _Worse that having that git Zacharias in the next room was sharing _his_ room with DRACO MALFOY.There had to be some mistake, the is no way McGonagall would have allowed him to be placed with his worst enemy. I mean he had stuck up for him earlier, but that was just because it had been the right thing to do. Right? Actually being forced to live with the prick was another thing entirely. "Professor?" His voice broke questioningly.

"If you have any questions or concerns I will address them when I've finished handing out room assignments." The pale man impassively replied before continuing to read aloud names.

_They were trying to kill him after all, _Draco thought frantically. How could they put him with Harry Potter of all people. His heart was beginning to race again, but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd already almost just gotten caught, how could he think about that again. He mentally shook himself. He was trembling all over. He tried to take a deep breath but it seemed like he couldn't pull enough air into his lungs.

"Dray-dray," Pansy cooed in her sickly sweet voice, "You okay?"

He took a few more deep breaths to stabilize himself before speaking. "Yeah Pans, everything's just bloody brilliant." He snapped angrily at her and stalked off towards his new room.

_Geez, he seems mad._ Pansy thought dumbly to herself.

After stalling in the common room for a while, finding out who was rooming with who, Harry finally decided it was time to head to his much dreaded room. He sighed and marched to his suite.

He came in to find Draco sitting at one of the two desks reading. Harry guessed from the elegant green and silver décor and presence of Draco's things that he had chosen the left half of the room. _Whatever_, it didn't really matter to him anyway.

As if reading his mind Draco looked up at Harry at this moment. "Oh," he said shyly, "I hope you don't mind, I took this side." He stared back down at the desk.

"No, it's cool." Harry started to think how cute it was to see this side of Draco, but once again he pushed the idea away before it could take shape, and instead redirecting his attention to unpacking.

While Harry was putting away his things, Draco looked over at him. He hadn't had much of a chance to take in his sight on the train, considering his eyes had pretty much been glued to the ground. But now as he watched his new roommate flit about he took notice of just how broad Harry's shoulders were, how toned and muscular his arms were. Had they always been like that? He searched his memory, but drew a blank. Whenever he tried to recall the past only his worst moments surfaced in his mind. He went back to observing Harry's sturdy figure, mentally comparing it to his own small, delicate features. He eventually came to the conclusion that Harry Potter was indeed a very handsome, manly man, which startled him a little bit. _Why am I thinking so goddamn much about how bloody handsome Potter is, _ he bit at himself. He left out a soft groan and absorbed himself fully in his book.


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning Again

**Chapter 6 Beginning Again.**

By the time Harry awoke the next morning Draco had already left. Harry glanced frantically at his alarm clock. He breathed a sigh of relief to see it was still only 7:06 a.m. _Draco must really be an early riser. That or he hates my guts completely. _ He yawned and stretched and slowly peeled himself from his bed. Why did Draco always have to be such an impossible prick, even when the ferret wasn't doing anything, he still managed to annoy Harry.

After showering and dressing Harry pulled out his new schedule to see what class he had first.

Advanced Potions was the first class of the day, and due to the high number of 8th year students requiring the class for their prospective professions, it was an 8th year only class. Harry decided that whatever sleep Draco might have gotten had done him no good; he looked just as drained and pallid as ever. He quickly put the sight aside and turned to Ron, Hermoine, and Neville, all of whom still required Potions. Seating was arranged in pairs so Ron sat with Hermoine in front (much to Ron's dismay and Hermoine's delight), with Harry and Neville behind them. Draco sat in the far back corner of the room, as usual alone, with Blaise and Pansy who were also sitting in the back row occupying the table next to him. It appeared there was an odd number of students in the class, as Draco never gained a partner. _whoever it was probably died of fright, _ Harry thought sardonically, before mentally chiding himself for the idea.

"The potion we are going to be working with today, commonly known as SanguineStay, is very complicated but can be made relatively quickly and used properly has proven to be instrumental in healing practices. The potion itself is a fast acting hemostatic that is used in most emergencies." Professor Albatross explained. "Now," he continued, "As I noted before, its proper use and preparation is key to it's success. Can anyone tell me what is the key to brewing this potion?" The handsome teacher scanned the room. He thought he saw a twitch from the Malfoy boy, but his eyes slid instead to the eager hand in front of him, belonging of course to none other than Hermoine Granger.

"Right time, right temp, right colour." She recited from memory the exact words of her text.

"Exactly, exactly. Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor." The professor beamed at Hermoine, who in turn smiled a little too eagerly back at him. "Yes, the key to this potions success hinges on adding the final ingredients at a specific point during brewing, and if it isn't the right temperature and colour at the right time, you haven't got a chance of it working. The potion itself take only about 15 minutes to brew, and as I have said the step are fairly complicated so make sure you _read the whole procedure before you begin_." he said with a stern look to his rapt students. "Even if you fail the first time you should still have time to try at least twice more, so lets see if we all can get a successful draught before the end of the period."

After two utter failures, the first time the potion being a sickening shade of muck brown-green instead of clear pink at the all important time, the second time finding that his potion was nearly 20 centigrade to cold at the appropriate time, Harry was finally finding success in his potion. Neville had also managed to bring the potion to the right temperature and colour by the time they needed to add the last ingredients. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw the flick of a wand and heard snickering from somewhere behind him in the room. His eyes darted about quickly, his attention being drawn to Draco's cauldron, which had now begun to bubble furiously over. More snickering and Harry put it together that Draco had been the victim of some sort of hex. He sighed, couldn't people just leave it? To make matters worse, Professor Albatross now strode over to where the lone boy was seated, still trying to quell the incessant rebellion emanating from his bewitched cauldron.

"Having trouble are we? Do you not have a partner?" The professor cooed at the now pink tinged student who had stilled in his presence. "That is too bad, a shame, I think you could benefit from some company, no?" Albatross's eyes bore into Draco with that same glinting hunger that he had sensed the previous night.

"Uhm, I guess there was just an odd number of students," Draco mumbled dumbly, avoiding the teachers gaze.

"Yes well, if you are to work alone for the year, perhaps you could benefit from tutoring?" The professor moved closer, never taking his eyes off the wary student. An new intensity had begun to stir in the air and Draco wondered if other could feel it the way he did, though he was still unsure what was driving it. "I could tutor you in my spare time, of course. I have every Tuesday and Thursday at around 7 p.m. free if you woul-"

"I'll do it." Harry interrupted the professor. Harry too had noticed the change in the air and it had only served to further unnerve him with regards to the new Potions teacher. He could not help but come back to thinking that there was something serious off about this guy, despite Hermoine's reproachful looks in his direction. Maybe he seemed like the nice guy to everyone else but something in Harry's gut to him not to trust the mysterious man.

The looks of shock of the faces of his peers did not escape him. Ron gaped openly at him, Hermoine only looking at him with a questioning look, and Neville. Neville had this look on his face, was it a smirk? _No. couldn't be._ Harry looked towards Draco who had stopped staring at the floor and was now staring right at Harry, a blank look on his face. He did not protest, but to Harry's surprise, simply nodded.

"Wonderful." Albatross broke in, hiding immediately a quick look of disappointment. "I trust you boys will work out the specifics on your own, but why don't you move to the desk behind Harry for class."

Class ended and students began to file out, Harry hanging back to discuss the tutoring thing with Draco. He the whole thing felt like a farce to him from the beginning, and though Harry could quite guess why, he felt that the professor had been purposely trying to get Draco alone. Draco didn't need a tutor, he needed a bodyguard.

"Harry?" a quiet, questioning voice broke his thoughts. He turned to see that voice belonged to Draco Malfoy himself. _Had he just called him Harry? And was he always so timid and girlish sounding?_

"Oh right, I wanted to talk to you about the tutoring thing." Harry shrugged his shoulder in a shy sort of gestures, eyes falling to the ground. "I mean, I know your don't actually need any help in Potions, you always got top marks right? But since were roommates and everything I could help you practice your hex-deflecting if you needed it." Draco's eyes flashed at him, _he had seen that?_ "You can ask me for help anytime you know." Harry felt a little relieved, he could just come to him when he needed help, and it wouldn't be so awkward.

Draco was quiet for a minute, but the he spoke. "Yeah, that's fine, Potter." Draco locked eyes with Harry for an instant, then moved passed him and slipped out the door. Draco's face had been impassive, as always, except for the trace of curiosity Harry thought he saw streak through his eyes before he left.

_What exactly was Potter playing at?_ Draco hadn't been too shockedwhen Potter offered to help, despite the fact that he knew Potions wasn't the boys strong suit, simply because he assumed Harry would want to play hero as always. What had shocked him was his sincere offer to help him against the hexing of other students. Or that Harry had actually known that Draco got top marks in Potions. That Harry knew anything about him, really. What's more was the professor's strange behavior. _ Did the professor really think he was crap at potions after just one mishap on the first day?_ Something about the incident made Draco uneasy. Lamenting, Draco pushed back these thoughts and pulled out his schedule shifting his focus to his next round of torture.


	7. Chapter 7 Urges

**Chapter 7 Urges**

_Draco was running and running down a desolate, still corridor. He wasn't sure where he was or why he was running. He heard nothing, no sound except the pounding of his own feet and the quickening rhythm that beat in his chest. He couldn't make out much of his surroundings, the shapes seemingly changing and swirling, mired in murky darkness. Just when he thought his lungs would collapse and his knees would give, he felt a jolt as he was pulled suddenly into the arms of … He blinked, _that couldn't be right._ Because if it was, he was now being carefully held by Harry Potter, who was softly stroking his cheek and whispering words Draco couldn't quite make out. He was going to ask him to repeat what he said; say it louder, he couldn't hear; but suddenly he felt Harry's mouth on his, drawing him into a wet, hot, passionate kiss. Draco suppressed a moan, his already exhausted legs buckling to a new pressure. He wanted to protest, didn't he? Why then did he feel his own mouth moving roughly against the sensuous lips beneath, sliding his own tongue to meet Harry's. Draco moaned again, this time deeper as he was taken further into Harry's strong embrace. Harry's hard, unyielding hands clasped him firmly at the small of his back. _

"_Harry," Draco whimpered in lust and bewilderment. But in the next second Harry vanished again and Draco felt himself falling, falling down and down into an endless black abyss. As he fell, he caught the tinkering of a man's laughter. Though it sounded familiar, he couldn't quite place it. The sound of it rang out eerily as he continued to be swallowed by the all consuming blackness. _

Draco jolted straight up, wide eyed, as the dream whirred though his now fully-conscious mind. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. His heart throbbed again his chest.

_What the actual fuck was that._ Draco looked down to confirm what he dreaded. Yup, he had a raging hard-on right now. His cock tugged uncomfortably at the deep green silk of his monogrammed pajamas. Draco let out a soft whine and looked over at the clock. 5:37a.m. He yawned, and debated going back to sleep, but begrudgingly got up deciding he wasn't ready to see Potter yet after that weird dream.

Draco had started to suspect he was gay sometime around the end of last year, after things had begun to heat up with him and Pansy. Somehow the more interested she became in taking things to the next level, the more turned off he was. Draco just couldn't get himself into it. It just felt weird and annoying and stupid every time they fooled around. At first he figured it was just Pansy, that they just weren't compatible after all. But over the summer Draco had been thinking about girls in general. He tried to recall if there had ever really been **any** girl that caught his eye. The more he reflected on it, the more he realized his relationships with girls had always involved the plotting of so-called friends. Never had he himself taken the initiative to approach a girl he had chosen. Even so, _did that mean he was gay?_

These musing were re-awakened now as he dressed, contemplating last nights dream. This certainly seemed to tip the scales in terms of his sexuality. He had never had an erotic dream about a man before, in fact he seldom had wet dreams at all, as he was usually plagued by nightmares. That part of the dream had been usual; the terror, the running. But the second bit had been so vivid, so alive, so full of passion. He could still taste the crush of Harry's lips against his. As if it had been listening he felt his member twitch again in his pants. _Not this again, _he told himself sternly. He was aghast at himself. How could he, Draco Malfoy, be standing here right now, getting lost in fantasies about his worst enemy Harry Potter. They were rivals, competitors; not – Draco stopped himself from even thinking that last word. Just before he left he shot a glance over to where Harry's sleeping form was beginning to stir. He left soundlessly before Harry could awake.

Already a week had passed since classes began. Draco was still getting hexed at least once a day, despite his efforts to protect himself and Potter's tiresome meddling. Draco had still not gone to Potter about the anti-hexing lessons, but had he really expected him to in the first place? Like now since the war is over they could be all chummy and buddy buddy all the time. _ Yeah right,_ Draco snorted. _Being friends with Potter and the rest of the "Golden Trio," yeah that'll be the day. _

Besides, even though Potter had been civil to him, Hermoine and Ron both made sure to send him scathing looks every chance they got. He knew his place, he knew where he wasn't wanted.

It was the typical hexings throughout the day again. Draco was able to avoid all but one, coming at the end of his final period from an unknown 5th year. The little twerp managed to land a painful welting curse on the delicate skin of Draco's arm. He rubbed his sore skin, cursing under his breath that he couldn't see Madam Pomfrey to heal it. Oh no, he'd made that mistake once. Fortunately it was one of the Malfoy family's private doctors that saw Draco's cuts, and Draco had been able to use his clout to convince him it would be a very bad idea to tell anyone about what he saw. No, this time he would have to tough it out, the welts landing so close to that place on his arm where he loved to mare his wan flesh.

He was alone again, in another one of his little havens. This time it was an abandoned classroom near the North Towers. Wincing, he pulled up his sleeve to survey the damage. Three welts, about 3 inches long and an inch wide a piece, boiled an angry red against the stark white of his upper arm. He preformed a minor soothing charm and found some cleaning and bandaging supplies from his bag. Draco had never really be able to master many of the healing charms, and as a result he was forced to resort to muggle methods for wound cleaning.

His eyes moved down passed the stinging welts now to the neatly carved lines in his forearm. It had been nearly a week since he had cut last, partly from being paranoid Harry would somehow find out, and partly from fear that Albatross would show up again. Either way, today had proven to be to much for Draco, just too taxing for him to deny himself comfort any longer.

With a wicked grin he retrieved his favorite little knife. His head had been screaming all day, so many anxieties, fear, torments, yearnings. He savored the way that all the confusion, all the repressed, unexpressable pain he kept inside would disappear with a _whoosh_ the moment he drew his dagger. His frantic heart stilled in the moment, the world slipped away and all that remained was cold silver and Draco's too-cool, too-frail skin. He was enveloped in every second, every breath that brought him closer to his peace. With automatic motions he got to work carving the exquisitely straight lines, relishing each stroke of the knife.

Once again it was over too quickly, but at least he was temporarily warmed by the solace it brought. It was the only way he could justify himself, the only way he could wake up every day and go to class with heroes and saints like Potter and his friends. Even that goon Neville had grown up to be a hero, and what had Draco become? A coward, a liar, a loser. A pathetic drain on everyone's existence. Some days he wished Harry hadn't stuck up for him at the trial, that they had just thrown him in Azkaban and let the dementors have their way with him. But there was not much he could do about it now, besides, when it really came down to it, he knew he was too much of a coward to face Azkaban.

Draco hadn't gotten two steps out of the north tower when one again he found himself face to face with Professor Albatross. Something nagged at him from the back of his mind, but his shock kept it from breaking through. _ How was he here. AGAIN. _But this time Draco just shrugged it off.

"Oh, hello Professor." He nodded casually, hoping Albatross didn't catch the slight hoarseness that colored his voice.

"Ah, Draco, just the person I was looking for," the professor said meeting Draco's nod with devious eyes. "I was wondering if you might have a minute to talk."

Something about his voice, his expression, made Draco nervous. He could swear the teachers eyes were glowing again. He wanted to make up an excuse, to run out of there, but the way he was rooted to the ground was like someone had hit him with a stupefy. "Of course," he nodded numbly and followed the professor to his office.

**A/N: I tweaked chapter 6 slightly so that Harry offers to help Draco practice guarding against hexes instead of help with potions.**


	8. Chapter 8 Curiosity

**Chapter 8 Curiosity.**

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Professor?" Draco asked, uncertainty straining his voice as he shifted nervously in the plush velvet of the teacher's furnishings.

He thought that he was doing well enough in Potions since that unfortunate incident the first day, so he apprehensively wondered why now the man had called him to his office.

On cue Professor Albatross's voice broke in. "You must be curious as to why I've called you here today."

Draco watched him with careful eyes. He had to admit he was more than a little enticed by this man. While he was sure the professor's interest in speaking with him was mundane and trivial, he was finding it entertaining to idealize fantasies of the professor calling him to his office for... _something more._ Draco found himself grinning stupidly as Albatross's voice faded into a soft, deep rhythm in his head. He watched with hooded eyes as the professor leaned closer, eyes still glowing madly.

"Draco, Are you listening?" His luminescent eyes questioned, snapping Draco from his reverie. He continued, satisfied with the renewed interest bright in Draco's eyes, "I have been informed of course of the unfortunate circumstances of your family. I know it must be troubling enough being separated from your parents like this, but you shouldn't have to put up with the harassment of your classmates. Yes, I now know that the accident on the first day was the result of a hex from a classmate, and I have to say, you should have come to me immediately about it." The professor's arrogance never failed to amaze Draco. Draco knew this wouldn't be something solved by the simple intervention of a teacher. No, he had earned this punishment, and he would stick by it right trough the end. It was as if he thought dodging a tireless string of curses could help him atone for all his previous cowardice.

But he felt truly justified, he had tormented most of them when he felt himself in his prime, why should they not torment him now, that he had fallen so far. He deserved so much more than he ever doled out; he was cruel to the weak, the helpless, but he knew that he was guilty, an evil person who needed discipline.

"Ah, it's no big deal really," he replied gracelessly, unable to bring his gaze up to meet his professor's. For some reason his heart was beginning to pound in his chest again, and the air sizzled electrically. Draco had barely registered the change in atmosphere when he noticed the seductive man was now mere inches from him. He felt his cheeks flush with an irrational blush as he tried desperately to collect himself.

Professor Albatross said nothing, but instead wound his hand into Draco's arm, his eyes dancing hungrily. The professor's face still loomed dangerously close to Draco's, his strangely cool breath sending tingles throughout Draco's body. For a moment Draco imagined what it would be like if they kissed; those hard, possessive lips claiming his own. But before he could take the delusion farther the man's steely gaze drove downward, returning to Draco's sleeves. "Why do you always cover your skin?" The professor's question sent alarm immediately down Draco's spine.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, his voice shaking. "I just get cold easily." He tried to look as dismissive as possible.

"Ah, so that's what it is. Must be difficult, to be such a delicate boy." The professor's tone almost seemed mocking but the was another quality to it that overrode its insincerity. Draco could no longer determine the source of the wanton lust that penetrated the air now. He felt himself in a daze, where the professors words might have set him off before, he found he was only further drawn into whatever web the beguiling man was spinning.

The professor smiled at present, his fingers lightly grasping now the underneath of Draco's chin, as if to pull it towards his slick, sumptuous mouth. "I want you to take me seriously," he purred, Draco struggling to stay focused. "I want to help you." The sudden candor in the professor's voice caught Draco off guard. Maybe his approach was still a bit... much but Draco thought he felt an earnest glint in the teachers words. Sensing his closeness to the student the professor backed off.

"In the future, please come to me about anything. Don't feel like you don't have a friend in this world." With that his professor dismissed him, leaving him to feel kind of irritated, kind of confused, and strongly aroused.

Things had been going smashingly during Harry's first week back at Hogwarts, even despite the whole Draco-is-my-roommate thing. Actually, Harry had to admit that Draco didn't even come close to being a nuisance; he barely even saw the guy, and when he did, he was always immersed in studies. Zacharias Smith on the other hand had been driving him crazy every morning this week. Every morning following the first the lousy prat had been up in the bathroom starting at 6:20 a.m. belting out choruses from the most recent Weird Sisters album. To make things worse, he took so long in the bathroom that twice Harry nearly missed breakfast because of it.

Harry headed now toward his Transfigurations class, which was still being taught by Headmistress McGonagall exclusively for the 8th years. He found himself unconsciously checking for Draco's presence, this being the only class beside Potions they shared. Draco still had not asked him for help, even so, Harry had attempted to stem the flow of jinxes aimed at the persecuted boy. He had watched helplessly yesterday as Draco had been the victim of some painful sort of curse, administered by a 5th year of his own house! He hated sitting back while another student was tortured. He had briefly thought of chasing after the wounded Malfoy, comforting him, but quickly realized that doing so would only serve to further injure the boys already mangled pride. Maybe he did have a hero complex. Maybe he did need to save everyone. Maybe that would explain his strange compulsion to to protect the very person that had previously been the bane of his existence.

But after a few seconds he spotted Draco's spectral from glide in and take the seat farthest back. He continued watching him, unable to remove his eyes from Draco's graceful movements, that seemed even more demure and ethereal now that he had become so waif-like and tame. Feeling the heat of his stare caused Draco's head to whip towards Harry's, their eyes locking like a magnet. Instantly the connection was broke however, much to Harry's chagrin.

Harry found himself seeking out the resplendent sterling of Draco's eyes several times during the lesson, each time illiciting more suspicious and questioning glances from a curious Hermoine. Harry didn't understand this fascination with Draco's well-being any better than Hermoine, and felt a mounting sense of frustration at her inquisitive peeks.

Near the end of the period, a small, squatish man entered the classroom, heading directly to the Headmistress to speak. Harry recognized him from the feast the first night, he was one of the new professors, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to be exact. Harry felt his interest pique, hanging back after class to see if he couldn't fish out whatever news the stocky man had brought. Hermoine cast another one of her challenging looks his way before disappearing into the hall after Rom and the other students.

"Mr. Potter?" Headmistress McGonagall questioned immediately, noticing Harry's hesitance to leave. "wondering what kind of trouble you can get into now that the dark lord is finished? Well I hate to disappoint you, but Professor Cyron only wanted to inform me that another student had reported their cat missing from the grounds. Nothing to worry about, the poor things, probably just wandered to close to the Forbidden Forest. You know what they say curiosity does to the cat."

The Headmistresses message was clear. Looking for trouble would win him no favors with her, and like a good boy he cleanly back off, muttering some apology before swiftly exited the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Adventure with Firewhiskey

**Chapter 9 Adventures with Firewhiskey**

Harry returned to his dormitory later that evening feeling absolutely exhausted. After his blundering with Headmistress McGonagall in Transfiguration, his day had only managed to get more stressful. Ginny's new boyfreind, Jace, had approached him earlier, asking for Quidditch advice. The boy explained that Ginny was going to return to the role of seeker for the Gryffindor team and that he had found a place on the team as a beater. Harry had placated him with a few sage words, then made up some excuse to leave. It wasn't that Harry hated, or even disliked Jace, and he found he didn't even really mind that he was dating Ginny. Harry simply didn't care to sit about and talk Quidditch with some kid he didn't even really know. To his annoyance, since the end of the war it seemed people approached him more, if that were even possible.

When would people finally realize he was just a person, like anybody else. Still Harry was thankful the boy had just wanted to talk Quidditch. Some of the other students, the younger ones especially, were just awful. They'd follow him about between classes hoping to here a tale or two, first hand, about the war. He loathed these questions the most. In fact, later at dinner that evening, a pair of 3rd years had been pestering him again. He'd eaten as quickly as possible then excused himself from the table.

Now here he was finally, ready to relax; well as much as he could with Draco moping again. He did a double take. _Where was Draco, anyway._ A loud crash in the far corner of the room grabbed his attention. It was unusually dark, so Harry could only just barely make out the shadowy form, which was inexplicably groping at the floor.

" 'Arry." Draco called gleefully to him, looking up from whatever mess he was trying to clean off the floor. _Yup, I've fallen into bizarro world, _a perplexed Harry thought. _ That is the only concievable reason why Draco would be so excited to see me._

"Harry, c'mon, you've gotta shee this." Draco slurred the last bit at him. Harry narrowed his eyes and moved closer to where the queer-acting boy was seated. Draco started giggling and grabbed a quill from the shattered mess that Harry now saw was a menagerie of spilt ink, extra quills and bits of parchment.

"Incedium!" Draco shouted pointing his wand at the quill he held out. The quill burst into flames with a small poof and disappeared quickly into ash. Draco erupted now into a fit of uncontolled gufaws. Harry just stood there, looking very confused down at the pale blond head on the ground in front of him.

"Draco?" He said, his eyes looking questioningly into glassy pools of grey as he crouched down to the floor to meet him. "Are you, uh, okay?" He was now level with Draco, looking at him face to face. It was then that he caught the warm, spicy scent coming from Draco's soft warm mouth. "Are you _drunk_?" Harry leered at him now, indignation heavy in his voice.

"Don't be mad Potter," Draco retorted, his sly smile spreading into a slow grin. "I saved you some." He said, brandishing the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

Harry hesitated, only for a second though, his hand reaching out almost immediately to grasp the sweet promise of oblivion Draco was offering. Draco started giggling again as Harry took a long swig from the bottle. His face lit up in surprise, temporarily overpowered by the pungency of the beverage. He took a deep breath then raised the bottle to his lips again. Draco had stopped giggling and was watching him now with heavy-lidded eyes. He continued taking rough sips from the bottle, stopping for a minute here and there to pass the bottle to Draco for a few quick sips and to recover from the potent flavor. Draco was silent during their interaction, which would have made Harry uneasy if it weren't for the fact that he was rapidly ceasing to care about any of it. Draco finally spoke after Harry had finished most of the bottle.

"Feeling much better now?" He asked his eyes still weighing heavily on Harry.

It was Harry's turn now to burst into laughter. "Really, mush, mush better." He slurred back at Draco. H-How did you know thish was jus' what I needed. How did you know?" He started laughing again.

"What can I shay, I'm jus' a genious, you know." Draco replied, straightening his spine as he looked at Harry with a flirtatious smirk.

"You know," Harry said placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You're really not the lousy prat I always thought you were. Shometimesh you can be a really good guy."

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet." Draco teased. He wasn't sure what was happeneing, and was even less sure he cared. One minute he had been drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Firewhiskey he'd smuggled from his family estate, the next he was sitting here with Harry Potter, completely smashed and feeling really, really horny. A part of him was telling him to back off, be careful; but his head was swimming and he **was **sitting here, _with Harry Potter_, who was looking ever so delectable. He leaned in a little closer, delighting in the warmth of Harry's hand on him.

Harry's breath had quickened and his heart was racing slightly. He wasn't sure why this proximity to Draco was making him so anxious. But he had to admit he was rather enjoying himself, sitting here with someone he had once called his enemy, warm and dizzy from the spirits they'd shared. Draco was close to him now, he could feel the blonde's breath hot on his cheek. He looked into Draco's eyes, the vivid green of his irises probing the cool grey ones searchingly.

In a flash their mouths were melded, both kissing with so much passion that it was impossible to tell who had initiated the kiss. Draco drew in deeper into the kiss, feeling a rise of tension blooming in his pants.

Abruptly Harry pulled away, pushing Draco from him. Draco recoiled like a wounded animal, hurt obvious in his eyes. Harry's held a bewildered expression as he moved to stop Draco from his retreat.  
"Draco, wait. I didn't mean- it's just that- - I mean, I never, " Harry stammered struggling to put words to his feelings. "It's just that, if you're gay, that's cool, I'm just not." he continued uncomfortably, blushing furiously and staring down at the ground. But it was obvious the damage had been done.

"I don't need your approval Potter." Draco spat out, his face hardening into a cold sneer. He scrambled to his feet and bolted from the suite, slamming the door behind him.

Harry stared after him, still heavily inebriated, more confused than ever.

_Seriously, what the hell just happened. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE._

* * *

Draco ran through the hallways blindly, tears stinging hotly down his face. He didn't care who saw or even if they knew he was drunk. _What was I thinking! Of course Potter isn't gay. How could I have let it go so far. He probably HATES me now. Great. This is JUST. GREAT. I'm sure it won't be long now before everyone knows I'm gay. _His inner tirade was interrupted by the realization that he had stopped. He hadn't really thought about where he was going, only that he wanted to get away. He looked up now to see where his feet had taken him.

It was Professor Albatross's office.

He considered heading further down the hall to one of his secret spots, but the sound of the opening door stopped him before he could act on it.

"Mr. Malfoy." Professor Albatross stated inquisitively. "To what do I own the pleasure?" He said now taking in the boys disheveled appearance. "Are you alright? Why don't you come in and I'll fix you some tea." Draco hoped the young professor didn't notice him stumble slightly as he made his way to burgundy velvet loveseat.

"How do you take it?" The professors voice called from another part of the office.

"Huh?" Draco asked, dazed.

"You're tea," He said, floating back to where Draco was seated, tea tray in hand, the slightest smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, um, with 2 lumps of sugar please." Draco said sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that he still took his tea that way.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" his teacher asked, handing him the tea.

"I just, uhmmm," He paused, his cheeks flushing deep scarlet. He thought he heard his professor breathe in sharply as he sat next to him on the loveseat. Draco looked up. Professor Albatross's eyes were thrumming with life again, burning with intensity. He felt the atmosphere shifting again, in what was becoming a familiar pattern.

"Draco." He murmured softly, "You can trust me." His eyes locked onto Draco's with a hypnotic gaze. Draco was immersed in studying the tall man's features. His eyes traced the smooth, creamy skin that flawlessly stretched across the professor's hard body, soaking in every detail. The Firewhiskey was still running hot through his body, making it diffcult for him not to return to his previous state of arousal. He wanted to look away, to collect himself and go cool down somewhere, but he felt compelled to stay.

He parted his lips to speak again but he was met instead with a new sensation. The professor had closed the distance between them and now pushed his mouth hungrily against Draco's supple lips, but instead of the hot, velvety kiss it had been with Harry not long ago, it was cool and firm. The powerful mouth continued its assault on Draco, crushing every bit of resolve he previously had to leave. Albatross's tongue slid expertly into Draco's demading mouth. Draco's whole body felt like it was on fire, an extra heat mounting and spreading like slow honey across his thighs. The kiss broke as Albatross continued down to his neck, slowly sucking and kissing the soft flesh. Draco moaned in pleasure, finding he was now fully erect. The feel of the professor's hands delibrately moving over the mound of his erection distracted him from the sudden sting he felt at his neck. All at once the intoxication caused by the Firewhiskey, _or perhaps it was something else_, was causing him to feel dizzy all over. He swooned, enraptured by the feeling. The stinging at his neck persisted, but the feeling had faded into a tender ache that was making him light-headed. While he reveled in the feel of it, a pair of emerald green eyes broke into his thoughts. _Harry._

Suddenly the feeling broke and Draco saw some color return to the world.

He stared punch-drunk at the professor, eyes still glazed over in a trance-like state.

"Off to bed you go. It's time you go sleep off your buzz." The words appeared to snap Draco out of his trance. He looked around. _Why were they standing now?_ He looked down at his tea which appeared to have gone cold. The teacher just winked at him and sent him out the door. _Man, I must really be drunk,_ he considered citing his strange blackout. _I don't even remember what we talked about. Merlin, I hope I didn't just gush about how I'm gay and no one understands me. Please, please I hope_ not. _Not that._Draco headed straight for his bed, ignoring Harry's absence, and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10 Consequence

**Chapter 10 Consequences**

Draco awoke the next morning with a low throbbing penetrating the base of his aching skull. His eyes and throat were scratchy with the effects of dehydration. He moaned as the light broke into his eyes, a new pain reverberating in his head. He gripped his face, trying to shield himself from the painful light morning had brought.

_Light._ He felt a stab of panic as he groped wildly for his clock. He strained his eyes to make out the time on the enchanted object. 8:03 a.m. _Merlin! Its already this late!_ Draco had neglected, of course, to charm it with any sort of alarm before going to sleep, as he didn't usually need one anyways. Between his constant nightmares and endless anxiety, he was lucky if he slept passed six.

He jumped out of bed and was scrambling for his robes when he happened upon the now-empty bottle of Firewhiskey. It had been a rather large bottle, a litre. The hollow bottle glinted sharply in the early morning's rays. Looking at it, Draco stopped dead in his tracks. _Harry._ The thought illicited a peculiar feeling, but before it could surface a stronger emotion flooded him. He dropped to his knees as felt the deeply coiled knot in the pit of his stomach stirring; the quake of remembrance taking over.

He had _kissed Harry._ He'd sat there in amicable silence with the clearly-stressed boy for the better part of an hour passing the large bottle of whiskey back and forth, then he'd practially attacked him. _How could I be so stupid!_ All of his doubts from the previous night came rushing back, along with his memories of where he'd gone afterward. He was really kicking himself now. His memories of his visit to Professor Albatross were where his memory really seemed to blur out. He was just positive however that he'd cried lamely at the teacher like a total loser. His mind flickered to the burning honey-gold eyes of the professor's, once again feeling the small tug of another feeling that refused to come to light. However, no matter how desperately he racked his brain, he remembered nothing but finally climbing into bed that night.

His picked up the bottle, still pondering, having completely forgot about his mad dash to class. This time a different thought struck him. _Do I like Harry Potter?_ Draco wondered, disgusted with himself. _When did I let myself get so wrapped up in him? Why can't I just be a normal guy, have a normal life, _he agonized. _I know why. Its because I'm worthless. Just a worthless fag and a coward._ Draco was quavering as he caught himself crumbling. _ENOUGH of this weak nonsense! _he raged at himself. _I'm a MALFOY._ The last thought hitched in his brain causing him to cringe when he thought of what being a Malfoy now meant.

Somberly this time Draco readied himself for class, eventually snaking into Potions at the last second.

Harry fidgeted uncontollably in his seat. He wasn't sure how to act or what to say to Draco after what had transpired. He was sure the blonde was quite pissed with him, but _why_? After all, he hadn't done anything wrong. It had been Draco who'd kissed him, hadn't it? _It's not my fault I'm not gay, _he thought his mind drifting back to the hazy moment of the kiss. In truth, he couldn't really remember who kissed who, just the warm, gentle pressure of Draco's pink lips. He trembled slightly at the memory. It had felt _good._ But everything had felt good. Harry hadn't realised until this morning just how drunk he'd gotten. He'd gone to the common room and found Ron, Hermoine, and Neville throwing looks and snickers his way. He tried to remember what happened after Draco stormed out but only bits and pieces that didn't seem to make sense came to mind.

However, his freind wasted no time filling him in. Apparently he'd been quite a laugh, falling into giggles at simple sights, making up false stories to scare off the annoying first years, brooding about SOMETHING Draco did that he just wouldn't share. It had been quite a comical sight for everyone in the common roon, really. First Draco had burst forth from the suite, stark-white and snarling, running off into the castle. A few minutes later Harry appeared, poking his head cautiously out the door. The gang had watched him with suspicious faces as he'd carefully tip toed over to where they were hanging out. It didn't take the long to realise he was drunk, which made the speculations over what might have occured all the more interesting that night.

Now he was trying (and failing) to just forget about it and concentrate on his work. The concious knowledge that this beguiling vixen was currently seated behind him, with much unresolved tension, was killing him. Harry knew he would have to talk to him eventually, but he had no idea what to say. How he wished he could just pretend it didn't happen.

He spent the rest of the day lamenting his awkwardness with Draco, still undecided on what to do, when the Draco himself pulled Harry aside.

"Look, Potter, about yesterday," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor. "It was a mistake." He blurted out all at once. "I was just drunk, it didn't mean anything, so lets just forget it." A bit of unfiltered sadness came through in his voice.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding in agreement. "It was nothing. It didn't happen."

Draco turned his face up to meet Harry's with a weak smile. "Great." He had meant to sound confident but the word escaped instead as a whisper. Fearing his voice would betray him again he turned and left soundlessly.


	11. Chapter 11 Hidden Places

**Chapter 11 Hidden Places**

For the rest of the week Harry maintained a careful distance from Draco. Even though they'd agreed to forget it, Draco still felt the sting of Harry's rejection each time the raven-haired boy would avoid meeting his eyes or leave the room when he entered. Draco had learned to expect as much. Anyone that got even a little close to him would surely see the rot and decay that riddled his soul. He couldn't hide his wickedness behind his money and status anymore. He was exposed; his flaws, his sins, bared out there for everyone to see. Everytime he'd glimpse a _Prophet _article denouncing the cowardly Malfoys, everytime he heard the other students snickering and jeering at him, everytime he was the victim of an anonymous hex, he was reminded.

It was Saturday now, and Draco strode purposefully to the library.

"Draco. Wait up." A voice called out from behind him. He turned to to greet Blaise, who was jogging to catch up to him, Pansy in tow. Lately the two had been inseparable, snogging each other every chance they got. He wasn't quite sure exactly when it happened, though as he'd reflected on it, he'd found he wasn't surprised.

"Hey man, where ya' headed?" Blaise questioned him now that they were face to face.

"Oh, I was just going to go to the library to do some homework." Draco replied nonchalantly, gesturing to his bag.

"Homework? On a Saturday? You sound as bad as Granger. C'mon. Pans and I have a better idea." Blaise said grabbing his arm.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy, challenging to her explain where they were now headed. But Pansy just smirked and gestured for him to come on. Draco sighed and allowed himself to be carted off by the pair.

It didn't take Draco long to notice they were headed back towards their dorm. "Where did you say we were headed?" Draco asked uncertainly. _What are these two idiots up to?_

"We didn't say." Pansy chimed with a wink.

But, to his surprise, before they reached the common rooms they veered into a narrow hallway he hadn't noticed before. Curious, he reached his hand out, as if to confirm that the space actually existed. Noticing Draco's interest Pansy broke in again.

"Wondering why you didn't notice it before? It has a perception filtering spell on it. We think they used it for storage and roof access during construction. Blaise and I discovered it by mistake when we were looking for a place to..uh...study," she finished giggling, a Cheshire grin wide on Blaise's face.

"Yeah, studying." Draco said with a sly, knowing smile.

"What about you?" Blaise spoke now, continuing to lead them through the hallway, which had ended with a small closet and stairs leading up. Draco looked up at him confused.

"He means, have you found a *study* partner yet." Pansy teased, jabbing him lightly in the ribs. "Any girls you fancy?" she continued, dropping her voice, "Or boys?"

Draco's jaw dropped slightly and Blaise laughed. _She knew? Well, I guess she probably put it together when we broke up._

"I think I hit right on the money." Pansy laughed now too. Draco felt his cheeks filling with the heat of embarrassment.

"Aw, come on, Draco, we're your friends. You don't have to hide it from us." Blaise said, facing him now with a genuine look of sincerity splayed across his face. "So who's the lucky guy?" His tone was light and casual.

"There is no lucky guy. Period. End of story. No one would ever have me anyways." he muttered the last words, eyes falling to the ground.

"You've got to stop being so down on yourself man, the war is over."

"Of course _I_ know its over," he retorted, suddenly irked. "It's _everyone else_ that won't let me forget it."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to, you know, lighten up, have some fun. Look, were almost there." Blaise said reaching the top of the stairs.

"Alohamora," Blaise chanted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the simple door in front of the trio. He pushed it open with ease and the three of them stepped out.

Draco was instantly moved by the sight; they were now standing at the top of Dumbledore Spire, overlooking the whole grounds of Hogwarts, in a hidden shallow balcony that stretched all the way around the spire. After taking it in for a few minutes however he turned to his friends with a look of irritation.

"**This** is what you wanted to show me?" he demanded. "I've seen the view from Hogwarts a dozen times on my broom, what makes this so special?"

Blaise tsked at him. "Wheres your spirit of adventure?" He asked. _I think I've had enough adventure this week,_ Draco snipped in his head.

"First of all," Pansy said, glee filling her shrill voice, "It's private." She reached her hand into her purse now and drew forth a bottle of fine mead.

"And secondly," Blaise cut in, before Draco had time to react to Pansy's revelation, "there's that." Blaise finished his voice trailing off. Draco turned his head to follow the boys eye-line and made a small gasp. The balcony they were standing on was above the 8th year common room, and the dorms several stories below jutted out from it, like a halo around the spire. From their position they could see into each one of the dorms large bay windows, including his own.

"You voyeurs!" He shouted incredulously at the pair. His initial admonishment, however, quickly turned to a mischievous excitement. He watched with fascination all of the goings-on below them as people chatted, studied, snogged.

Pansy cracked the lid off the mead and withdrew three matching silver goblets, filling each glass and handing them out. "To voyeurism!" she twittered, "Cheers!"

The boys obediently clanked their glasses with hers. "You know, I think this is exactly what I needed." Draco said his eyes shifting to his own dorm, where Harry had just entered. "I tried drinking alone and trust me, it didn't go well." Harry was looking around the room, floors down from where they were sitting, as if he'd misplaced something.

"We know." Blaise and Pansy said in unison. Draco quirked his head at them, his eyes sad to leave Harry's form. "When did you guys say you found this place?" He asked, his suspicion mounting.

"Tuesday night." Pansy replied, sounding a little too pleased with herself. Draco's eyes drifted back to his room searching unconsciously again for Harry. "Enjoying yourself?" She inquired. "We thought this might cheer you up. Especially considering what we saw happening in your room that night." Dawning fully filled the petite blonde sending a hot flush across his cheeks.

"So you guys **were** spying on me!" he bellowed. "I can't believe you." But then he laughed too, "On second thought, I can." He finished taking a swig from his glass of mead. He swished the liquid around lightly in his mouth, letting the flavor sink in. "This is really good, Pansy. You been in your parent's stash again?"

Pansy just smiled.

"So how long _have_ you fancied potter?" Blaise blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"I don't fancy Potter!" Draco cried out indignantly, practically shouting.

_Several stories down Harry sneezes and rubs his ringing ears._

"I dunno, that's not how it looked from where we were sitting." Pansy added, firing Draco back up.

"It was a mistake! He _hated_ it anyway! You should have seen _at least_ that much!" Draco was fuming now. He knew his friends meant well, but he couldn't help but feel a tug on his heart at the memory of Harry's rejection.

"I don't know," Blaise began quietly, after a long minute. "He looked like he was enjoying it until he pushed you, And you didn't see the look on his face after you left. Or the hard-on he had."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Look, just drop it, please." His eyes were pleading. "It would never work out." He said wistfully as he watched Harry leaving his room below.

The trio sat there the rest of the afternoon, drinking mead and forgetting the woes left for them by their fathers in the aftermath of the war.


	12. Chapter 12 Without you

**Chapter 12 Without you.**

"So you never did say what happened between you and Draco last week," Neville prodded Harry as they walked to class.

"I never intended to," Harry replied haughtily, hoping his tone would dismiss the topic. Truthfully he had hoped everyone would forget about it, remembering only Harry's drunken foolishness. But apparently one person had not forgotten.

"Sorry but I can't help but be curious, especially with those looks he keeps sending your way everytime he looks at you." Neville said with a bemused smirk. "Who'd have thought Malfoy could make a face like that?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, instantly regretting it. He did **not** care what Malfoy thought, or whatever kind of looks he was giving. He wanted to take it back but Neville was quicker.

"Oh, you mean you _haven't_ noticed that soft look in his eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say he fancies you. But then again with Malfoy, you never know..." At his words Harry felt a warm blush creeping up from his neck. This only served to egg Neville on. "I mean, have you ever **actually** seen him with a girl besides Pansy? And judging by the way she's been hanging all over Blaise it's clear that whatever might have happened between them last year is definitely didn't mean much. I mean, I just don't get it, a good looking guy like him, money and status, up until this year he should have been crawling in the girls. Just strikes me as suspicious, don't you think? Like he was always just focused on tormenting you, ya' know?" Neville's smirk had grown visibly during his short tirade about Malfoy's presumed sexuality, meanwhile Harry's face had become beet red as a mix of emotion splayed his face.

Harry intended to tell him off about Malfoy, but the words didn't come. "He doesn't fancy me. That's just stupid." Harry replied lamely. "Anyway I've got to get to class. I've got DADA and Cyron's a real prick if your late." He hastily waved and hurried off towards class.

"Later man." Neville waved, grin never leaving his face.

Truthfully, he had a full twenty minutes before class, and Professor Cyron had been nothing but kind and understanding. He had just become nervous about Neville's line of questioning, though he couldn't figure out just what had him so flustered. None of it had been his doing. So what if Malfoy **did** fancy him, it wasn't his fault after all. It wasn't as if he was going to actually fall for Malfoy. That couldn't happen. _No way. Not ever. Ever._

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed the other presence in the classroom as he arrived. He was still a good 10-15 minutes early so he hadn't really expected much of anyone to be here yet. He strode over to his usual spot toward the back right of the room. It wasn't that he meant to hide from the teacher; he found he enjoyed his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the new professor. No, it was the other students that he felt the need to hide from. It was as though he could feel their scrutiny boring holes into his head when they eyed him from behind, all wondering about the boy-who-live-twice, all curious about their great savior.

"Here a bit early, aren't we Potter?" An icy voice broke through the insidious tranquility. Harry froze, painful familiarity reverberating in every syllable. He whipped his head around to face Malfoy.

"You don't have DADA this hour," He countered.

"I do now," He said smoothly. Then, catching Harry's mortified look, added harshly, "Don't get too excited. I didn't come here because of you." Draco's eyes narrowed. "I had to switch in from the other 7th year DADA class. I- we- that class- it just wasn't going to work!" he stammered tartly, looking suddenly ashamed.

Harry said nothing for a moment, pondering what could have transpired that would cause him to switch classes. "You're here early as well." He managed finally, sounding more meek than confident.

"It's easier." Draco said, his voice barely a whisper.

Harry averted his eyes, uncomfortable with the thought of the daily bullying Draco received. Draco saw Harry's abrupt change in countenance, and incorrectly concluded it was because of Harry's distaste for him and his proclivities. He re-fixed his eyes on his class materials spread before him, trying desperately to forget the color of Harry's eyes and the hollow look in them everytime they blew Draco off.

Xx

"Just die already, you worthless piece of shit." A fifth year student barked as he shoved Draco hard into the smooth marble walls around them. "Fucking death eater murder!" He raged, punching Draco hard in the stomach.

Draco did nothing to defend himself, crumpling weakly at the classmates blows. Vaguely he heard the aggressor's friends calling him off, excited and anxious at the same time, as his slid down the cold marble wall.

While Draco had never actually killed anyone, he felt they were justified. He had not cut himself in over a week, and the impulse was building dangerously inside him. He needed to **fix** this.

Draco couldn't explain his compulsion. He'd never cut himself before this summer, but since then he hadn't been able to quit. Somehow before it felt as if he never really controlled what happened to him or his body before, (as evidenced by the Dark Mark), but now he was free. Free to self-destruct in ways he'd always longed too.

It all started after the war. He'd been spared from Azkaban, but even so he found he could not walk down the streets of Diagon Alley without sending little tots running to their mothers. At first it annoyed him, pissed him off even. Who the hell were they? What did they know of what he had to go through? Do they really think he asked to be forever branded with the Dark Mark at the tender age of 16? How he resented it, resented them. But as the toll of the war weighed on him with increasing distinction he came to realize it wasn't their fault. The horrors experienced by so many surely overrode his own trials. He wasn't the only the receive the _Cruciatus_ curse from the Dark Lord after all. He'd been lucky enough to escape, more or less intact. Others hadn't been so lucky. Others like... The memory of those lost always made him shudder. So it was that he grew increasingly obsessed with removing the mark that branded him a terrorist to all.

He had been sure they was **some** way to remove it, albeit it would probably be quite tricky. Likely no one would try to figure it out now, attempting to punish those who had foolishly followed Voldemort. Leave 'em marked for the world to see.

He'd poured himself into research. How was it made, how was it controlled, he searched and searched, but the information just wasn't there. Anyone who was close enough to Voldemort to understand the process, if there was indeed anyone, was either long dead or rotting away, half- mad in Azkaban. The closest Draco could come to a lead was his own father, who he wouldn't have visited if he were on his deathbed, so reluctantly he was forced to abandon his research.

He had always hated that mark, even as he bore it in front of the Dark Lord. Ironically it reminded him too much of his fathers fists raining down on his soft, young body, filled with disappointment and unfulfilled expectations. Seeing its wickedness everyday on his arm after the war etched away at him driving him into a near frenzy. It was in one of these fits of self-hatred that he first struck out at it. He wasn't sure what he would accomplish, he just hated the sight of the vile marking on his perfect, beautiful, snow-white skin. So with a knife in hand he slashed angrily at the stupid snake.

He fell in love.

The cool feel of the knife pulling his skin, marring the image that tormented him. He'd done it over and over again and again, until he felt satisfied in its destruction. Of course the mark had never disappeared or faded in the slightest, but somehow he felt it gave him control. If he could hack at the spectral effigy bit by bit, ruining it each time, it would be okay. Soon it wasn't enough just to attack the serpent, he was running the stinging blade across his pure arm, enjoying the corruption. It felt so _right_. The sweet trickle of his blood, red staining alabaster. It was in those moments that he realized just how much he _needed_ this. He didn't see it before, but they had been so right to run. He was bad, a bad thing. A wrong person. An evil soul. He could tell now, so acutely, by the way it felt so good to violate his flesh, mutilate his skin. It had been a pain in the ass to hide from his Ministry-appointed-ward, but thankfully she thought he was just shamed by his Dark Mark.

Now he was itching, feeling the burn that told him it had been far too long. He made his way quickly and quietly down the halls towards Myrtles bathroom, praying he ran into no one along the way.


	13. Chapter 13 Falling

**Chapter 13 Falling**

"Ah, Draco." The professor's sensuous voice pulled Draco from his reverie. "I am so glad I caught up with you. Are you free?" Draco had hoped to slip back into his dorm undetected after his recent activities, but naturally, as if sensing Draco's weakness, Albatross was right there again. He stared at him dumbstruck. "What, you thought I **didn't** catch a hefty waft of Firewhiskey on your breath last time we talked? You know, in an official capacity, I shouldn't overlook this." He chided sternly as they moved towards his office. "But considering your special circumstances, perhaps it would be best not to inform the Headmistress of your transgression. But that doesn't mean you'll go unpunished. I'll take 15 points from Slytherin for conduct, and you'll serve detention with me tomorrow at 8 P.M. Perhaps then we'll get the chance to talk more about how things have been progressing with your this quarter." The professors clipped turning into his office, leaving Draco to return to his room, anxious and embarrassed about his detention tomorrow.

* * *

Draco arrived for his detention at 7:55, not wanting to further incur the professors displeasure. He took in the sight of the professor's office for the first time; the previous times he'd been there he was quite preoccupied. He supposed that was why he had detention now. Still, he wondered how he could have missed the huge ebony bookcases filled with endless mysteries, the breathtaking, magnificent art that hung effortlessly along the walls, the moving antique pieces, had he truly been in this room and not appreciated such majesty?

Lost in his daze he failed to notice Professor Albatross had left his desk and now stood very near to where Draco stood stock-still, fascinated by the marvels before him. It was the professor's warm chuckle that caused Draco's head to finally snap toward the figure. He quietly kicked himself, wondering how long he'd been standing there, gaping at the man's office.

"Oh, I uh, so," Draco grasped for the words that presently escaped him in a distinctly un-Malfoy way. "What will I be doing for my, uh, detention."

"Relax, please." Draco finally focused on the man who was speaking to him. He looked as provocative as always; today he was dressed in form-fitting black pants and an equally tight crimson sweater under his black robes. His long, dark tresses fell effortlessly on his robes, silky strands getting lost in the soft midnight fabric of the cloak. Milky-porcelain skin that rivaled his own once lustrous skin spanned the gorgeous man's perfectly symmetrical body. Burning golden embers bordered by long, soft, black lashes bored into him, making him feel weak suddenly. Draco felt himself sink into the plush fabric of the loveseat his body had come to recognize, even if his mind wouldn't. He barely registered the quickening in his pulse as his very attractive professor sat down beside him. "Tell me what is troubling you."

Draco was taken off guard temporarily by the professor's astute, cutting question. "N-nothing. This are going as well as can be expected really. I was just a- it was- well I guess I was just being a stupid teenager right?" Draco shifted and twitched trying to come up with some reasonable explanations for his behavior. "I mean I was just letting off steam."

"Please," the professors began in a soothing tone, "don't worry, as I said, I mostly just wanted to talk." He smiled genially at Draco. "I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. I just want you to do better for yourself." The warmth that seemed to radiate from the man was making it difficult for Draco not to be taken in by the man's deep, pacifying voice. Something about it still put him off slightly, a small nagging irritation like a bruise in the wrong place, but with every sweet word he fell further beyond caring. It was so draining to care when he had nothing left to lose.

"It's just been so hard," He found himself admitting despite himself. He didn't know where the sentiment had come from but he felt the sizzle in the air that was stirring. "I've been all alone." He said quietly, brokenly.

"So you spilled your blood again." The professor stated, his cold, direct gaze ripping through all of Draco's defenses. Draco was at a complete loss for words. _How did he know about his habit! This can't be real. Can't be happening._

"Tsk tsk, have you already forgotten?" The teasing smile on the professor's face as he purred those words sent chills down Draco's spine. Waves of _something_ pushed at the edges of his consciousness. Something like a thought, no, _a memory._

The man moved like a snake grasping the boy's wrist in one quick, fluid motion. "You are _not_ alone." Albatross pulled back Draco's sleeve pulling him closer at the same time. Draco's mind was screaming at him. Telling him something was wrong, that he should go. That he's been discovered and needs to to damage control, anything really. Yet the intoxicating new feeling that filled the air drew him back in from every doubt, its tendrils seizing his fears and replacing them with a different feeling. _Desire._

Draco was looking directly into those smoldering honey-gold eyes, his own silver-gray orbs dancing with anticipation. "You are _mine._" Albatross's voice cut into Draco's resolve, shredding what was left of his self-control.

The man pulled Draco's slender body flush against him, moving his lips to meet the soft pink of the boy's. Draco instantly recognized the cold, possessive feeling of those lips, the full memory of that drunken night finally breaking through. There was something else too, he'd _dreamed _of these lips, mixed in with his passionate dreams of his once-nemesis. A deep moan escaped Draco's lips as he succumbed to the overwhelming surge of lust that was taking him over. He returned the professor's kiss with greed and hunger, pushing his body hard against the elder's. He could feel that professor's hands moving on his lean, nubile body. Albatross started to move his mouth down along Draco's neck, gently nibbling the skin as he did. Draco was moaning and whimpering softly and the professor's hands had found his way again to the hard mound of the boy's erection. He felt the strong hands slip now under the soft silk of his boxers, cool hands touching his soft, tender flesh. Draco shuddered, unable to do anything, his body weak and flooded with pleasure. He let out a soft cry as the professor withdrew his hand to lift the wanton boy. He carried him off the couch and into a room behind the office. Draco looked around. It was decorated much in the same style as the office, but it was clear from the large, plush, king-size bed they were now sitting on that this was the professor's personal quarters.

"There now, this is better don't you think?" The professor's question caught him off guard. His heart was beating so hard all he could manage to whisper was "Professor," but it didn't matter, because the professor's hands were on him again, this time carefully unbuttoning and removing his clothes. His hands flew up, meekly covering his now bare chest, but the professor did not slow his assault, only smiled patiently, as his stripped Draco bare.

"I _told_ you, you. are. m_ine." _He said as he quickly removed his own clothing. Draco studied the naked man's body in spite of himself. It was truly beautiful. Perfectly toned abs chest, strong but elegant arms, graceful thighs, and, my was he well-endowed. With a bemused smirk at the boy's staring the professor grabbed each of Draco's wrist, uncrossing them from his chest and pinning him to the bed. The older man leaned forward and whispered into the younger man's ear, "_You're blood is mine._" Draco was surprised by two sensations at once; first was a a sudden, sharp stinging pain at his neck that he somewhat remembered from last time, the second was that feeling of the professor's hand gently stroking him between his thighs. Draco felt the edges of dizziness again but the stinging let up before he got lightheaded. He looked the beautiful man in his brilliant, glowing eyes and he watched him move his body.

"Wha- what are you?" Draco stuttered at the surreal, ethereal being who was now licking and kissing his inner thighs, circling closer and closer to that delicate thing. The man stopped for a moment to smile up at him. "I think you know," then continued moving his mouth against the sensitive skin. Draco felt a stinging again, this time on his thigh, before being overcome by the feeling of the man's mouth on his member. He quivered as he felt the pressure of the man's fingers, preparing him for something new.

Feeling the boy tense, the professor looked at him with a sly smile and simply said "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

And so, on that day, in that evening, with his Potions professor, Draco first had sex with a man.

* * *

**A/N Wooo, that was an exciting and intense chapter to write! Please, let me know what you think! You want more?**


	14. Chapter 14 Suspicions

**Chapter 14 Suspicions**

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Draco. He'd woken up the morning after his little encounter with the Potions Master a bit tired and sore in the back, but feeling a sense of release he hadn't felt in a long while. He knew it was wildly inappropriate and if the old bat found out she'd probably have an aneurysm, but he continued to meet up with his professor in secret for their trysts. After all, he was 18 now, so no one could really say it was illegal... just immoral and probably enough to get in some serious trouble at school. It wasn't even that he had feelings for the man, but gods was he ever hot. It was more like a chance to explore his sexuality, he felt. He'd been very confused and frustrated, especially since his steamy kiss with Potter and meeting up with the sexy, mysterious Potions professor was a good enough way to pass the time. Still, no matter what he did with his teacher, he could not ignore the memory of his brief moment of intimacy with Harry.

* * *

Harry noticed Draco had begun to fill out a little more since returning to Hogwarts, relieving him a bit. However he did still worry about the consistently pallid complexion his Syltherin roommate sported and the fact that he still looked tired all the time as well, dark circles still clinging stubbornly under his eyes.

He also noted with distaste that Syltherin's Ice Prince was once again acting as such, sending nothing but empty glares and cold sneers in his direction. Why did it still have to be like this? Harry groaned, he had always hated all of the bickering and fighting. It was just so _tiresome_. But then again he should have expected as much after the ...incident. He'd hoped they could still become somewhat of friends, but he should have known that Malfoy would never accept that after what happened. Not after the blow to his pride.

What bothered Harry the most, perhaps, was the fact that he was worrying about it at all. How many times had his eyes sought out Draco's slim body, only to be met with the boy's harsh glare. So why did he keep finding himself unconsciously staring at him, memorizing every soft, shimmering strand of blonde hair that grazed his face, illiciting confused, questioning looks from Hermoine, and the occasional smirk from Neville. The only one who hadn't seem to notice Harry's staring habit was the ever oblivious Ron.

"Hello? Are you even listening?" Ron whined to the vacant Harry who was spaced out and staring again, for whatever reason Ron could not discern. "Pass the eggs, will ya?" Harry's head finally snapped up as he passed Ron the dish. "Sheesh, mate, you've really been out of it lately. I get it though, being back here and everything. It must be hard with all the memories." Ron incorrectly concluded of Harry's daydreaming. Hermoine said nothing, a blank look on her controlled face. Neville stifled a snort.

"Hard... yeah..." Harry replied dreamily. "Uhm, yeah, but they've really done a lot with the place." Harry added lamely, unsure himself what had him in this funk. He pushed his breakfast around his plate broodingly.

"So Harry," Hermoine broke in with a mischievous smile on her face. "Anyone you fancy this year?"

Harry felt himself turning bright red. "Er... no... not really, that is there isn't anyone. Really," he choked out.

"Oh really?" Neville joined in quirking an eyebrow. "Cause you face tells a different story." he finished letting out a derisive laugh.

"Who is it? Is it that hot 7th year in Ravenclaw whose been asking about you? Stacey whatshername?" Ron fired off excitedly, feeling Hermoine's hard jab at the word "hot". True he'd been irked when his best mate had broken up with his sister, but she seemed plenty happy with her new boyfriend, so it really didn't bother him anymore. He was actually kind of excited to see his friend take in interest in some one again.

"No, no, no." Harry spat out. "It isn't anyone. I don't like anyone," _I can't_ he mumbled imperceptibly underneath his breath.

His friends sent matching disbelieving looks his way, but reluctantly dropped it, when Harry drew their attention to the fact that it was about time to head to their first class.

"'s ok. I'll drag it out of you eventually." Ron teased as the headed down the hallway.

"Headmistress, I'm glad I caught you." Harry's focus shifted lazily to the conversation that McGonagall and Cyron were having nearby. "I wanted to give you the list of pieces that have gone missing." The squat man spoke fast in hushed tones, further drawing Harry's interest. _Missing pieces? Missing pieces of what?_

"Not here, my office." The refined woman spoke sharply, looking about her for eavesdroppers. Harry wanted to listen further, but their path diverged and soon Harry was at his Potions class. He sighed and took his seat.

* * *

The longer he knew him, the less Harry like this Professor Albatross guy. Everything about the man annoyed him. He was infuriatingly attractive, his dark, gossamer tresses perfectly offsetting dazzling ivory skin, his hypnotic voice adding to the grace of his cat-like movements. But underneath it all, Harry sensed a wrongness that the giddy fangirls didn't. To make matters worse, he seemed to be sending a lot of _strange_ looks toward Draco, making Harry feel inexplicably protective of his classmate. There was another feeling behind that; one that he would not dare to acknowledge, but that made him burn with anger every time the teacher came over to Draco's desk and gave him one of _those_ looks. To his curiosity and dismay, it was also beginning to seem as though Draco himself was _inviting_ those glances, completely unnerving Harry.

"Lightly crush the stalk! Crush not obliterate!" An exasperated Neville shouted at his dazed partner, getting up to add the powdered Asphodel root.

"Oh right, sorry man." He said his eyes slipping back to the desk two over from him where Draco expertly crushed and brewed his own potion.

The professor was going over to Draco's desk now, smiling one of those smiles Harry hated, praising Draco's work. Draco met the man's smile with a cocky, knowing one of his own. The professor walked over behind the student, observing his work while placing his huge hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry fumed as he watched the man lean in and whispered something into Draco's ear. _Flirting!_ Harry thought as he watched Draco's eyes light up into a sneaky smile. _They're bloody _flirting. But his attention was violently drawn back to his own cauldron where Neville reigned in a minor explosion with a look of impatient disapproval on his face.

"Pay attention man, this stuff is volatile. If you don't follow the instructions exactly it can blow up in your face. Literally." Neville chastised him.

Unfortunately the noise also drew the attention of Harry's new least favorite person. "Having trouble over here?" He drawled at the pair, in an unconcerned tone.

"Nope, we've got it under control professor." Neville answered.

"Excellent." He said returning his attention to making his way around the room.

"You've got it bad, man." Neville said, smiling and shaking his head at the bewildered Harry.

"Really, I don't know what you're talking about man." Harry said, feeling all at once very tired.


	15. Chapter 15 Hogsmeade

**Chapter 15 Hogsmeade**

Harry awoke early on a Saturday, which also happened to fall on the first weekend of the term when students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. He yawned sleepily, watching the rays of light spilling on his pillow gently edging closer to him the longer her lay there. He yawned again and stretched out in his crimson-and-gold bedsheets, feeling a new push of exuberance when he remembered his plans with his friends that day. He had many thing to look forward to today; visiting Honeydukes and Zonko's then heading to the Three Broomsticks for a mug of Butterbeer with his mates. He also hoped to quietly slip away to the Shrieking Shack at some point. He didn't quite understand it but somehow he felt the need to visit the place where so much occurred, so much was lost, every time he visited Hogsmeade. He headed to the bathroom, only to find to his dismay, Zacharias Smith was in there hogging it yet again. _Lousy prat, always primping. _

Harry sighed, emptily staring at Draco's vacant bed. He didn't think he'd seen Draco actually in it once during the morning since they'd been rooming together. He barely saw Draco at all, it felt to him like if he didn't actually see Draco go to bed at night no one would ever know he roomed here. _Where was he all the time?_ Harry wondered before he could stop himself. But then the sounds of the bathroom door finally opening drew Harry's attention away from the Draco thoughts that seemed to plague him these days.

* * *

He was pleased that some of summer's warmth still hung in the air, turning the biting winds into a gentle warm breeze. The sun hung low in the clear sky. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Neville walked along the the streets of Hogmeade, the crisp fall air softly weaving through them, the tittering of happy students heard in every shop. It was the perfect day for goofing off with friends or snogging your lover in some semi-forgotten corner. They'd already visited most of the places they'd intended to and Ron and Hermoine were headed to Madam Malkins for some date time. Harry looked over and saw that Neville was deeply engaged in conversation with Seamus and Dean. Deciding this would be the perfect time to slip off to the shrieking shack, he spoke.

"Hey Nev, I'm going to head back to uh-" Harry racked his brain, "Honeydukes. There was something I wanted to get there I've only just now remembered." He smiled at himself for his quick lie, but it faded when he heard a female voice pipe up.

"I'll come with you Harry," Luna said dreamily with a small smile on her face. "There were some chocolates I wanted to pick up there for father."

"Great, we'll be off then," Harry said with a forced smile, "See you back at the Castle, Neville, Seamus, Dean."

"Thinking of a gift for someone special?" Luna inquired innocently as they headed toward Honeydukes.

"No." Harry snapped, making him feel immediately guilty. "I don't know why everyone there's someone I like I mean," he continued in a softer voice, "There is no one."

"Perhaps they see something you haven't noticed yet." She mused serenely, oblivious to his flash of temper.

Harry was dumbfounded. Who would they possibly think he was crushing on? He'd barely looked at a girl since he'd been back at Hogwarts, let alone thought of one. There just wasn't any girls that caught his interest. Sure, many of the girls that tried to flirt with the famous Boy-Who-Lived were very pretty, and many of them very nice too, there was just no spark. He wasn't sure he even cared too much about getting a girlfriend. So why did he get all flustered every time someone brought up the subject?

_Besides,_ a small voice in Harry's head reminded him, _I've been too worried about Malfoy to think about girls._

"Well you had better head on over to the Shrieking Shack I should think, before it gets dark." Luna said winking, pulling him from his increasingly disturbing thoughts and leaving him a bit stunned. How had she know about his plan to visit the Shrieking Shack? But he just smiled and shook his head as he waved goodbye to her. _That Luna, so much more perceptive than people realize._

Something about that last thought made Harry stop for a second but then he caught sight of a figure he recognized taking a shortcut behind the library. It was Professor Albatross, and feeling his ingrained habits kicking in, Harry decided to follow the shady git. Abandoning his path to the Shrieking shack and heading the other direction towards the Hogs Head pub, Harry traced after the man, pulling his Cloak of Invisibility over him as he went. He'd originally brought it in case he was having a hard time getting away from his friends to visit the shack. He didn't know why, but his visit was something he definitely wanted to do alone, and he feared his friends may want to tag along for moral support or some nonsense. It hadn't been a problem to get away, but he was thanking Merlin now that he'd made sure to bring the cloak.

He waited at the door until the professor was inside, then darted in with the next customer. It was fairly crowded today, but not so much that Harry greatly risked someone accidentally bumping into him and blowing his cover. He looked around the room, spotting the dark haired man sitting in a dim-lit corner booth talking in hushed tones with another man. He carefully crept closer to get a better look, being sure not to come close to any of the other bar goers as he did so. Harry was awestruck for a moment, watching the two of them talking. His companion was no less gifted in the looks department than the professor, with matching ivory skin and unearthly beauty. Unlike the professor, however, this man had piercing blue eyes, the color of the open sea, and soft chestnut locks cropped only about an inch or two from his scalp. They spoke quickly, their devilish grins glinting as they conspired. Harry dared to move a bit closer, hoping to catch a little more of what they were saying.

"...delivered next Tuesday, contact the family when..."The voices faded out as new customers came in, jollily greeting the other patrons. Harry strained to hear more. "...a good time later, after I've talked to my contact. Be well, my brother." The professor firmly grabbing the unknown man by the wrist and giving it an affectionate shake as the brunette rose to leave. Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Who was that? What business did they have? What was being deliver? To whose family?_ Harry burned with curiosity and uncertainty. One the one hand, something in his gut **told **him that this guy was trouble, but then on the other more rational hand, the guy hadn't **really** done anything that suspicious and maybe Hermoine was right to scold him for distrusting the Potion Master. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that during the mens' exchange Draco had slipped in and was quietly watching the professor from across the pub.

"You are far too pretty to be a waitress, don't you think?" The professor was now engaged in conversation with the tiny brunette server that had immediately come to see if the stunning man needed anything else now that his companion was gone.

She giggled and leaned in as he cooed at her, motioning for her to come closer. "You really think? I always said I was destined for something great." She flirted back, waggling an eyebrow at him.

"Well if you are ever interested in achieving some erm," he said silkily raising his own eyebrow as he continued, "_Great Things, _let me know." He slid a small slip of paper to her with the money for the bill.

_Pervert. _Harry thought with disgust, leaving the bar to return to his earlier quest.

* * *

_Whores._ Draco thought bitterly, having also seen the little display between his professor-and-lover and the bimbo bar girl.

He sat there sulking in his chair, suddenly wishing he hadn't come today. Though he could honestly admit to himself at this point that it was definitely just about the sex, he couldn't help feeling jealous at the attention the lascivious man freely gave to just about anyone. But, as the man came over to where Draco sat, he found he didn't care anymore because his lover was turning those gorgeous, molten-gold eyes on him, burning him completely down to his very core, leaving nothing but numb embers of passion.

"Adrian." Draco whispered, using the professor's first name as the man reached him. In this moment he didn't care who the man flirted with or shagged, as long he could still savor these heated rendezvous.

"Where to?" Draco asked hazily as Adrian slid his arm around the petite blonde's waist to draw him up to him. "Not here," Draco mumbled, quickly disengaging himself from the embrace. "What if someone sees?" He glanced around suspiciously, relaxing when he recognized no one.

"I think I may know of a place nearby." Adrian said coyly as he lead his young charge away for the dingy pub.

* * *

**A/N: This scene TBC so get ready for a really steamy chapter next time. ;) ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 A Visit to the Shrieking Shac

**Chapter 16 A Visit to the Shrieking Shack**

Draco's wan face paled ghostly when he realized where they were headed. _Not the Shrieking Shack. Not here. This place... _he shuddered involuntarily causing Adrian to turn to him. During Voldemort's short reign of power Death Eater had used the decrepit house as a hideout of sorts. Not to mention the fact that it was widely gossiped that his own godfather, Severus Snape, was murdered within its very walls. A twang of guilt froze his feet in place. Confusing emotions were rising in Draco again, overwhelming him and destroying his self-control.

"Are you okay, love?" Adrian drawled at his companion. "Is something wrong?" They were standing behind the shack, the professor still cradling Draco's smallish, soft-skinned hand in his own giant palm. He pulled the boy close as he spoke, causing the teen to let out a tiny, involuntary gasp at the sudden feeling of the man's hard body flush against his. A rush of arousal was filling him, numbing his emotions and filling his heart with emptiness.

"N-no." Draco stuttered feeling quiet hunger wash over him. " 'm fine..."

He was losing himself in the older man's musky, earthy scent that drove him to distraction. Unable to control himself, he flung his arms around Adrian's waist, tilting his chin upwards to meet him in a fervent kiss. He moaned as he felt his lover's tongue snake into his hot, open mouth, caressing his own and rousing a deeper carnality in his trousers. His hands slid up into the man's glossy jet black hair, wantonly grabbing it hard to pull the man deeper into his kiss. The man responded with a playful growl and nibbled lightly on Draco's bottom lip. Draco moaned again, a curious weakness spreading through his lower half causing him to grip Adrian harder to steady himself.

They stayed there like that, greedily enjoying the salacious sensations until another thought sunk into Draco's brain. _How were they going to get in?_ While Draco had never been in the shack himself, he knew from his time with the Deaths Eaters at Hogwarts last year that there was only one door. And that was back on school grounds, which was not exactly 'nearby'. He broke away from the kiss and scrunched his face up in confusion at his partner.

"How are we-" He started but the man carefully rested one finger over the boy's wet, pink lips. A teasing smile played his lips and with a slight pop they had apparated inside.

"Oh," Draco added dumbly.

Now that they were inside he took a look at the place for the first time. It was even more dank and squalid than that dirty pub had been, really living up to its 'Shack' title. Dirt clung to the walls everywhere, the furniture was broken and stained and long forgotten. _Ew._ Draco thought prissily. _We're going to do it _here? He kicked nervously at a tattered rug that sat lifeless on the rotted floor. A frown replaced the confused look that was occupying his face.

"Uhm," He started again, only to be hushed a second time by the clearly amused man.

"Tsk, you really underestimate me, don't you think?" Adrian said smirking and stepping back from Draco into the room.

"_Visio Bellitas," _The professor chanted with the flick of his ebony wand. Draco tried not to gasp in awe. In an instant the room was transformed into a plush, posh bedroom decorated in black and deep emerald green. _Like the color of Harry's eyes._ He looked back at the professor ignoring the intruding thought.

"That was brilliant. Why don't people use it for everything?" Draco inquired, moving over to the fat, satin-sheeted bed, fingers stroking the smooth material.

"The effects don't last long. Only a few hours. But plenty of time for _our_ purposes." Adrian explained as he crossed the room to where the blonde mindlessly played with the bedsheets. "Trying to seduce me already?" He asked in his signature purr, placing his hands over Draco's. Draco's wide, stormy gray eyes met the mans shifting into a playful simper. Wordlessly he draped his slender white arm around the mans shoulder and used it to shift himself up onto the bed. Using his free hand he coyly beckoned the professor to him with his slightly curled, outstretched finger. Adrian grinned and took the finger into his mouth lightly sucking on it. Draco backed further onto the bed to make room for the man, who climbed up to meet him. Their mouth met heatedly, Draco whimpering at the hollow pleasure that rippled through his frail body, giving him the strange satisfaction of being vulnerable and breakable. _A fun toy to be played with. A cute doll. Nothing more._ His thoughts taunted him as he enjoyed the sinful sensuality. The mans kiss deepen as he roughly pushed Draco onto the bed. He pulled away focusing his attention to skillfully undoing each on the tiny buttons that lined Draco's shirt. He completed the task of disrobing the nubile teen which such effortless speed precision that it could only be described as preternatural.

When they both were naked he resumed his pursuit of Draco's body turning his tongue on the tiny rosebuds that were the boys nipples. Draco was quietly moaning now, his breathes becoming heavier and ragged as the man devoured his body. He could feel Adrian's hands touching him, everywhere on his body, sliding over his lithe figure. He moved his mouth down further on the boy, his tongue darting out to graze the head of Draco's swollen erection. Draco groaned loud and deep as Adrian took the length of his shaft into his mouth. He toyed with it in his mouth, amusing himself with the reactions that were written into the lewd face Draco made. He kept sucking Draco's manhood until the boy feel he would burst then stopped to slowly lick him, making him shudder with agony and anticipation. Draco was leaned back against the headboard of the bed, propped up off his elbows, sweet face flushed heavy with scarlet.

"A-Adrian." Draco whispered hoarsely, "Please, do it n-now."

Adrian grazed his hand across Draco's supple cheek and entered the boy without hesitation. Draco cried out in hedonistic pain and pleasure. Their frequent meet-ups had loosen his body up, but the sudden entrance still took his breath away. Regaining composure Draco relaxed his body allowing Adrian's heat to fully enter him. Edges of pain were quickly wiped away and replaced with burning hot need. His professor moved in him now, starting with slow, firm thrusts sliding himself deeper into the boy. Draco looked up at the man with lidded eyes as his thursts became stronger and deeper. Like a sudden electric shock ripples of pleasure moved from his core throughout his body as Adrian hit _that_ spot inside Draco. Unable to contain himself anymore he let himself go to be consumed by the delightful sensations he was experiencing. He was shamelessly thrusting himself upon the professor's impressive cock, weak from his imminent orgasm. Fucking himself bloody senseless, Adrian leaned forward and bit Draco on the chest and he came, filling him with his hot liquid. Draco came as well, his own seed spilling for a possible eternity. His body was dizzy and weak from ist intense workout and his lover's little snack. After a short time the professor rose and began to dress.

"I must return to the castle now. Rest here for a little while, love, until regain your strength. But don't wait too long." He said waggling his finger at his charge.

Draco flashed his beautiful vacant smile at him. "Yeah, sure." Then he rolled back over in bed, not watching as the man left, feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Shrieking Shack still wearing his cloak of invisibility a little before sunset. He sat quietly outside, reflecting on how much had happened inside that very place. Not only for him, but for people he'd cared for and lost. Remus, Severus, Sirius. All people he'd lost who had some special connection to the place. So many memories. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear the hushed muffle of voice or the faint pop as he stood there. No, it was not until he heard a deep, low, moan that his head snapped up. _What the fuck?_ Harry thought as he edged closer to the building.

_Are there people in there?_ More moaning answered him. It was clearly a male, but it sounded young-ish, maybe even someone he knew? He just _had_ to find out who it was, never mind how they got in. He carefully edged around the building looking for some kind of opening, but with no doors or windows the task seemed impossible. Just before he gave up, however, he spied the tiniest of cracks in the back wall of the house. Moving up to it, his pressed his eye to the small gap.

What he saw, which was not much, shocked him. First of all, the room was not the dingy room he remembered, but instead was elegant and trim, with a giant bed in center. More importantly was who was on that bed moaning. It was_ Draco Malfoy._

Harry's heart fluttered wildly in his chest and he gasped and froze. From the angle of the crack he could only make out most of Draco's very naked body and the headboard against the wall. He moved his head to try to see more, but he could only catch small glimpses of the back of Draco's dark haired partner's head. Harry wasn't surprised that this dark-haired person was man, but he was very surprised at the acid that was rising up in his stomach in jealousy. But Harry couldn't turn himself away from the sight of Draco's body being ravished. It was _so _very _erotic._ He hadn't know his blonde rival could look so _tempting._

His hand was firmly stroking his member before he even realized it had been something else rising up in him besides jealousy. For the second time today Harry was thankful he'd brought the cloak. Draco cried out sharply as the mystery man entered him, causing Harry to speed up him strokes, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He watched from outside, unable to deny to himself how badly he wanted to touch that sexy, svelte body that lay out of his reach. Inside Draco arched his back in pleasure and made a face so impassioned that Harry came right at that moment, dirtying his hands and shorts with gobs of milky-white semen. Harry preform a quick cleaning charm as worry, panic and remorse slammed into him. _That didn't just happen. That DID NOT JUST HAPPENED. I did NOT just _masturbate_ to Malfoy. I am not gay! _He turned and ran as hard as he could, trying to forget the shack, the memories, and most of all the beautiful, sensual look on Malfoy's face.


	17. Chapter 17 Questions

**Chapter 17 Questions**

"Harry come one, you've got to focus." Hermoine demanded, looking up from her Charms essay admonishingly at the dark-haired boy. Harry had to admit, he'd been increasingly distracted this past week. What, with his positively disturbing... er... totally accidental peeping on Malfoy and his rising suspicions of his professor he'd barely been able to get any sleep, let alone do his homework properly.

"You've been out of it all week, what's one your mind?" She asked, now staring at him with her eyes full of concern. _Crap._ Harry thought as he fidgeted under her scrutiny. _What am I supposed to tell her? That I accidentally masturbated to Malfoy? That I suspect our precious potions master of... of... GAHHH I don't KNOW what! But I know it's something! I feel it in my GUT! And should we... _Harry looked up from his inner turmoil realizing he'd spaced out again.

"I dunno what cha' mean 'Mione, he's been out there all semester." Ron added, causing Harry's cheeks to flush anxiously.

"Well yes, but this week especially. What's up. We're your friends. Talk to us." Hermoine looked at him pleadingly. Harry met her earnest brown eyes.

"I'm just not sure where I fit in anymore." Harry answered, surprising himself. He looked at his friends, who were sitting across from him but next to each other on one of the common room couches. Hermoine was looking at him with renewed concern, and Ron looked confused. He shifted uncomfortably and started babbling. "I mean, I dunno, I feel like I keep getting sucked into these old routines that I can't ignore. Honestly, I don't even know what I'm talking about. It's just harder than I realized to move on, I guess." He finished, avoiding his friends eyes. He hoped that his confused little tirade just now wouldn't spur more questions from his friends because right now he wasn't sure he could answer them. Hell, _he_ couldn't even understand why he was so preoccupied with it all. But he did know one thing, he _needed_ to stop thinking about Draco. _Draco. When did it become Draco? _Harry though miserably. He needed a stronger distraction than Charms right now, and there was only one thing he was more obsessed with than Malfoy. And that was proving Albatross was up to something.

"Hey, I just remembered, there was a book I needed from the library. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Harry said with forced nonchalance, gathering his bags and things. He hoped that his friends didn't didn't catch the strain in his voice. He hoped they didn't notice the faint blush that tinged him. He hoped they couldn't hear his heart inexplicably hammering as he rushed out of there.

Hermoine and Ron looked to each other with confused indifference as the raven-haired boy hurriedly made his exit.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Ron said, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Not 'what', Ron, rather who?" Hermoine added smirking at her adorably clueless boyfriend.

* * *

Harry made his way down the corridors towards the library, deeply lost in thought. He wasn't sure why he was even heading there, considering he really had nothing to go on. He racked his brain desperately for any piece of information he could remember from his spying on the professor. Something he overlooked, something he heard but had forgotten, anything, really. But soon he found himself at the library, no closer to accomplishing anything. He sighed heavily and started poking about helplessly through the library.

_What am I doing here? What section am I even in? _Harry thought as he floated through the muggle studies section. He picked up a random book; _101 Ways Muggles Communicate: Extended Edition Now Including Twitter and Instagram._ Harry felt a slight grin creep onto his face as he put the book back. The wizarding worlds attempts to understand muggles always amused him. It was one of the reason he found he actually enjoyed muggle studies this year. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about the class initially, having witnessed the murder of the former Muggle Studies professor Charity Burbage through his unfortunate connection to Voldemort, but he found the sheer amusement emanated from the current professor to be infectious.

"E-Excuse me, uh-uhm, Madam Pince?" The sound of a nervous first year tore Harry from his reminiscence. "Could you possibly help… me... find a book?" The timid girl asked shyly, voice fading out at the end. Harry's soft chuckle nearby caught the small girls attention, as well as Madam Pince's.

"Well, it would seem Mr. Potter has more than enough time to spare, if he can come here to lollygag and eavesdrop." The librarian replied curtly, her eyes narrowing on Harry. He winced; he'd hoped she hadn't noticed him wandering aimlessly through her isles.

He gave a small awkward smile at the trembling child. He'd forgotten just how small the first years seemed now that he'd grown so tall. "Sure, I'd be happy to." His voice carrying nothing but warmth and sincerity. He was almost grateful to have a purpose, if however brief. "What book is it, then?" He asked gently of the younger student.

"O-Oh," she began, staring at her feet. "It's a book about muggle cooking herbs. Ones mostly in the Lamiaceae family? I think its called 'Muggle Seasonings, Herbs, and Marinades'" She recited from her memory. She looked up at the stiff boy hesitantly. A strange look passed through his eyes before he flickered back to life seconds later.

"Oh yeah, it's uhm... I think...Ah! Yes, here it is." He gave a wide smile to his junior classmate as her handed the book to her. She beamed up at him suddenly, gratitude evident in her clear face.

"Thank you!" She gushed, "My friends won't even believe that Harry Potter himself just helped me out! Ohmygosh I'm soo lucky!" She squealed as she scampered out of sight. He laughed to himself again watching the amusing display. But as she faded out of sight he remembered something else. Something she'd said triggered a rustling in subconscious. _Lamia._ The word popped out of nowhere into his head. _Lamia. _Had he heard the men say that when they were talking? He couldn't quite remember. _Well, at least now I know what I am looking up tonight. _He thought as he tried to figure out which section to check first.

* * *

Three hours, eight sections, and seventy-two false leads later Harry was ready to give up. He'd combed through the books on the dark arts, magical history, magical creatures and more, looking for anything associated with the word, finding nothing but one recording of a mental patient in St. Mungo's wherein the insane utters once the word. He was standing in the muggle studies section again, getting ready to call it a night. It was getting late and Madam Pince did not tolerate dawdlers after hours. But as he turned to leave a book caught his eye. _Muggle Fairytales, Folklore, Myths and More! _ He delicately picked up the aged book, dragging his fingers slowly across the golden embossed lettering on the pale, worn, teal cover. Without considering why, he opened the book and began thumbing through the yellowing pages.

"Library's closed, Mr. Potter. I'll not repeat myself again. Either check that out or leave." The hawk-like woman scolded him. He she been talking to him before? He hadn't noticed.

"Ah, yes, I'll take this one." He said, checking the book out and leaving promptly.

* * *

Back in the dorms Harry headed directly up to his room to look at the book he'd hastily taken with him. He wasn't sure what had drawn him to it in the first place, but somehow he was sure it had the answers he needed. Much to his chagrin, Draco was there when he entered.

"Oh, hello, Draco." Harry said experimentally to Draco. True, he'd been avoiding the boy like the plague, some part of him couldn't help but want to patch things up with him. But Draco only snorted as his exquisite features twisted into the cold sneer that never left his face these days.

"What do you want, Potter?" the blonde spit out with obvious distaste.

"Nothing, just saying hi. Geez," Harry said, feeling an anger welling up in him. Normally it didn't bother him when someone hated him. With all the hatred he'd experienced in his life, he was used to it. But somehow when Draco would glare harshly at him, or ignore him with a dismissive snort it made his blood boil. "You know you really should try being nice for once. It's not like you even have any friends. Maybe you would if you weren't sure a git!" Harry raged at his classmate, his temper exploding. He stilled, expecting an even bigger explosion from his rival. But none came. Cautiously, he peered down at him.

Draco sat there, a placid, dull look in his eyes. "I know." He mumbled, almost inaudibly. "I'm going-" He piped up, pausing for a moment. "to the bath." He finished, jerking his eyes downward. Harry watched a swirl of emotions cross through the blonde's face as he swiftly left for the baths. Something like fear, desperation, anger, _desire. No, surely not the last one._

Harry sat on his bed, alone finally, and flipped to the index of his acquisition. _Lamia, lamia, what is a damn Lamia. _ But then, there it was. 'Queen Lamia Page 205' He grinned and eagerly flipped to the page, hoping it held the answers he so urgently sought.

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay between chapters! I promise I will still be updating regularly, I just have a little less time with the holidays over and getting back to work. R&R :) 3**


	18. Chapter 18 White Lies & Impossibilities

**Chapter 18 White Lies and Impossible Notions**

Harry flipped anxiously to the desired page. There she was, _Lamia._ He stared intently at the rare 19th century painting depicting the beautiful young queen of Libya, taking in all of the details. The nubile young queen's red painted eyes bore hauntingly into the viewer. Her sandy blonde locks fell in soft waves to her naked waist. Her breasts were visible, much in the fashion of many paintings of the period. Coiling up her skirted legs was a rather large, deadly-looking snake. The image brought back disturbing memories of Nagini, coiling with loving viciousness around Voldemort. He blinked the image from his mind and read on.

He was disappointed to find there wasn't much information on her, only that she was supposed to have devoured her own children, and possibly other children, based on various accounts. Muggle history books always confused him, they were all so indefinite and unsure. One thing had stuck out to him, strangely enough. More of a curiosity than anything, he wondered if it could be true. Closing the book, Harry headed off to the girls' section of dormitories, off to find the one person who might have the answers he was looking for.

Arriving in front of Hermione's room Harry knocked cautiously, hoping that her and Ron weren't in the middle of their nightly 'alone time.' But seconds later Hermione was at the door, the briefest look of surprise crossing her features.

"Oh, Harry. What's up? Come in. I wasn't expecting to see you here this late." She said smiling and gesturing for him to come inside. Hermione had lucked out; she shared her room with a very friendly and very frequently absent Ravenclaw, who spent most of her time with her own boyfriend. Harry smiled nervously as he entered, suddenly feeling very stupid.

"Yeah, uh, I guess it is pretty late," Harry said scratching his head. "I guess I didn't realize how much time I'd spent at the library."

"Oh yeah," Hermione asked, her brown eyes sparkling up to face him with interest. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Well, not exactly." Harry shuffled, struggling to find the right words. "But my -research- did lead to an interesting question. Promise you won't laugh? Hermione," His eyes looked at her imploringly before he asked very seriously, "Are vampires real?"

Hermione stared quietly at him for a moment, but it wasn't long before a twitching caught her lips and she burst into a light, carefree laughter. Harry looked down dejectedly, embarrassment rising to colour his cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to laugh!" He bemoaned.

"I never said I wouldn't." She squeaked between her slowly dying fits of giggles. "It's- it's just your face," She added breathlessly, "Your face- when you were- ahahah." She tried to speak, failing to overcome her amusement again. After a few more minutes she finally regained her composure.

"I'm so sorry Harry," She said solemnly, "Really, I didn't mean to laugh at you like that, it was just that look on your face and the silly question, it was all too much." Her lips were quirking again. "But to answer your questions seriously, vampires are a very touchy subject in the wizarding world, from what I understand. They actually do exist, though not in the Dracula type ways that muggles like to depict them. I'm afraid wizards today don't know too much more about them either. Apparently they are very rare to encounter and those who do typically end up dead or one of them. They like to keep to themselves; evidently in the earlier days of wizards, back around the times of the founders, wizards and vampires fought quite a bit and wizards supposedly hunted them down to near extinction. You just don't hear about them. There's a lot of bad blood."

Harry took in everything she said with renewed interest. _So vampires _are_ real. Could Professor Albatross actually be one of them? _

Hermione's voice cut in again. "Can I ask, Harry, why you want to know this? This doesn't have to do with Professor Albatross again does it? I mean really, Harry, you've been acting so distant lately. I just feel like I never know what you're thinking anymore, and Ron agrees."

Harry's head shot up, his eyes narrowing slightly. _So my friends are talking about me behind my back now huh. _He thought bitterly.

"For your information this has nothing to do with Albatross," Harry cried indignantly, lying. "Though for the record I still don't trust the lousy git! I think I better be headed back to my room now," Harry said sullenly, before quietly adding, "Thanks for your help."

"Harry wait," Hermione beckoned him. He turned for a moment to give his friend a resigned smile before leaving soundlessly.

* * *

Draco wandered down the long winding halls of Hogwarts, no particular destination set in mind. He'd not seen the professor once outside of class since their rendezvous at the Shrieking Shack a bit over a week ago, and Draco was beginning to feel like perhaps his lover had outgrown his affections. _Whatever._ The blonde thought morosely. _Whatever. Whatever. I don't need him. It's just sex. I don't love him. I love..._ he shuddered. _I don't need to love anyone. I don't need love. I don't need it. _Draco's fingers played mindlessly against the fresh cuts that he'd just inflicted. He whimpered slightly as he kneaded his fingers into the tender flesh, needing the pain, needing it so badly.

Somewhere nearby he heard familiar voices chatting cheerfully. A part of him longed so desperately to be them. Chatting, carefree, hanging out on a lazy Sunday afternoon. He hated that part of himself most; the part that hoped. Malfoys' do not concern themselves with trivialities. Malfoys' do not hope for a simpler life. He laughed wryly to himself, as if being a Malfoy meant anything. Certainly nothing good had ever come of it, least not for him.

He continued passed the happy forms of Dean and Neville, talking excitedly about the latest Quidditch match. _Gryffindorks._ He couldn't have been ten paces away from them when suddenly his vision burred and his head swam. He tried to hurry out of view as black spots formed in his sight. But it was no use, his knees buckled and he felt himself sliding down against the smooth castle wall. Blackness Draco was well-acquainted with engulfed him temporarily. Seconds later he blinked, looking up to see that _Shit!_ Yes, the gryffindorks _had_ noticed him. _Shit shit shit! _He internalized as they stood in front of him, faces filled with concern.

"You okay, Malfoy?" Dean asked, cautiously, wariness heavy in his words.

"Yeah," Draco replied weakly, ashamed at the hoarseness he heard in it. "I'm fine, I uh- just haven't eaten anything today." He lied quickly, knowing that it would at least believable, based on how skinny he was anymore.

Neville offered his hand to him, but he refused, waving his hand off with a slight motion of his own. The pair of Gryffindors, having lost interest in the prat, started heading off and Draco strained to stand back up. _I just need to make it to my room,_ he thought,_ then I can sleep for a while. _Trembling, he took a step before faltering into Neville's back.

"O-oh, sorry." Draco mumbled quickly, trying to quell his shaking. Dean looked at him with concern again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked.

" 'm fine." Draco whispered, running off to his nearest sanctuary with great effort.

Neville and Dean looked after the gaunt boy, a conflict of emotions storming through them both.

In his favorite abandoned classroom, Draco reflected on his next course of action. He badly needed a blood replenishing potion. Typically Adrian gave them to him whenever he started to get weak, but it would be suspicious to go to him now that they haven't even met up in over a week. Even though the man didn't seem to care much for the boy, he still seemed to be quite interested in his blood, and Draco had the strong instinct that Adrian would be mad if he found out Draco had been cutting again. That severely limited his options. Madam Pomphrey also had the potions he needed, but she would ask too many questions. He knew if he went directly to her she would ferret his secret out of him for sure. But if he could somehow get someone _else._ Just then, an idea struck him. It was a long shot, but he needed that potion. He'd just have to give it a go.

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she finished up her apprenticeship duties in the Hospital Wing. In the end she was very happy that she'd decided to take one the apprenticeship with Madam Pomphrey. After the war there were so many people needing help and treatment, and without thinking twice she'd jumped right in, volunteering to aid the mediwitches on site. After that, the spark was lit and her interest in the healing profession only grew. So she was only all too pleased when Madam Pomphrey had offered he a place a Hogwarts, assisting her with various healing procedures. She was just heading out the door when she ran smack into Draco Malfoy. The boy stumbled and swayed dangerously before regaining his footing. When he was steady he beamed up at her, a ghostly smile.

"Ah, Granger, just the person I was looking for."

**A/N: Back again! Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews! And thank you for your patience! Hopefully I will be having some more free time coming up next week so I can update a little more frequently! As always R&R! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19 Avoiding Questions

**Chapter 19 Avoiding Questions**

"Me? I find it highly unlikely that you were looking for me. Unless you have some elaborate plan to try and hex me?" Hermione said doubtfully as she quirked an eyebrow and the pale blonde standing in front of her. Scratch that. _Swaying_ in front of her. She studied the boy more carefully now, taking in his incredible pallor and the slight trembling that shook throughout his body. She spoke again, this time in a gentle voice, "Draco, are you alright? Maybe I should go get Madam Pomphrey."

"No." Draco spoke suddenly in a startled voice. "No, no, that won't be necessary." He said, forcing calm into his words. "I was just hoping you could get me some uhm.." Draco uncharacteristically looked down sheepishly, his voice low. "some Blood Replenishing Potion."

"Blood Replenishing Potion?" Hermione parroted incredulously, "What on earth for?" She said, noting once more his pale complexion. "Are you hurt somewhere?" She asked seriously, her eyes unconsciously scanning for a wound.

"I, uhm, had a potions accident. Knife slipped while I was cutting some roots," He lied carefully pulling up his right sleeve to reveal a long, deepish cut across his forearm. He was very careful not to pull up his robes too far, of course, lest he unintentionally show her more of his recent cuts.

"Draco," She gasped slightly, reaching her hands out to more closely examine the wound. But as soon as she laid her fingertips on him he flinched and pulled away quickly. "Draco," she repeated. "You should let me heal that. It looks deep. You said this was a potions accident?" She said eying him thoughtfully. _Almost looks...self-inflicted. _

"No." He said too sharply again. "No, just the potion will be fine. It's a clean cut, it'll heal soon anyways."

Hermione said nothing, staring back at him with an unreadable expression for a few minutes before she finally moved.

"I'll just grab that potion, then." She muttered heading to the potion stores to measure out a dose. _Figures, everytime I'm about to leave. _She thought miserably to herself. _I should have just called Madam Pomphrey over to take care of the lousy git. I'm too nice for my own good._ She shook her head at herself and headed back over to the wan boy. When her eyes fell upon his again in the harsh lights of the hospital wing, however, she mentally chided herself for being so childish. _He looks really sick. This can't just be from one cut, however bad. Maybe I really should go get Madam Pomphrey._ Then she remembered Draco's insistence that she didn't, so she just walked over and handed him the potion.

"I'll have you taking that right now, thank you." Hermione said in a curt voice, motioning for the Slytherin to drink the potion. He complied immediately.

When he was finished, he shocked Hermione once more by turning to her and saying in a soft tone, "Thank you, Hermione." But before she could say another word, he was already walking out the door, leaving her to stand there, stunned and speechless.

* * *

Draco was headed down the hall toward his dorm room, in hopes of taking a nice nap. He couldn't believe how easily things had gone with Granger, despite all of the history. He was actually in a relatively good mood for the moment, lost in his own thoughts. Perhaps that was why he didn't notice the sounds of footsteps trailing him, at least not until it was too late.

"Not so fast, Drakey-poo." A cruel voice taunted as hands grabbed him from behind. Draco's attempts to cry out were immediately silenced with a quick charm as he was pulled into an empty room. "Were just going to have a little fun." The icy voice whispered into Draco's ear, just before the first blow connected hard with his stomach.

* * *

Harry was just out for an evening stroll around the corridors when he heard a noise. He frequently liked taking these walks, finding them to be very helpful to clear his head. He had thought with so much certainty that this year would be different. Drama-free. So why was it that he always went chasing about these wild fantasies. Hermione was probably right. Professor Albatross a vampire? He had to admit it sounded fishy to him too. Hermione was usually right about these things. But if he didn't think about it other thoughts came rushing in. _Those thoughts. _The disturbingly vivid recollections of a certain blonde Slytherin, whining and moaning in ecstasy. And for some reason, Harry was starting to discover that he didn't really find them disturbing at all, with of course, brought him the most concern.

The sound of voices had brought him out of his contemplation. He heard two things, a strange whining and a voice that said in a hushed, clipped tone "Hey, I think I heard something, Hurry up, let's get out of here!" That brought Harry back to reality. He was running now, running to find the source of that pitiful whimpering. He saw what appeared to be 2 Ravenclaws fleeing fast from one of the classrooms. Angrily Harry shot a few stunning spells at them, to no avail. He was seriously considering chasing them down when a stifled moan coming from the room reminded him there was still someone in there.

What he saw when he entered the classroom devastated him. "No..." He gasped breathlessly, looking down at the crumpled form of the battered waif, pale locks glinting in the light, stained with a crimson liquid. He was lying on his side, curling slightly into the fetal position on the ground, but it was clear by the way he held his arm that something was broken. Blood stained the floor and wall in random spatters, some of it pooling underneath Draco's broken wrist. More blood streaked his face, which was starting to turn a garish purple underneath his left eye and along his jaw bone. Silent gray eyes saw nothing, emptiness dulling the once enigmatic sterling.

"Draco?" Harry voice came out in barely a whisper. A flicker of light stirred in the mercury currents beneath him. "Draco? Draco? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Harry crouched down over him, hands softly tracing the growing bruise on his chin. Draco shifted, turning his eyes on Harry.

"Of course I can bloody well hear you." Draco retorted tartly in a hoarse voice. "They broke my wrist not my ears." He coughed and winced several times as he slowly rose, propping his body up on the wall in a sitting position.

They boys were quiet for a minute, Draco's haggard breathes the only noise that passed between them as they stared at one another on the floor of the quiet classroom. Harry spoke first. "That doesn't even make sense, really. Break your ears? How would they do that?" He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. This earned a scowl from the blonde.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry started to rise, offering a hand to Draco as he did. "Can you walk? We should get you to Madam Pomphrey right away." Draco had moved to take Harry's had but his blood turned cold the instant the boy mentioned Pomphrey's name. _I just bloody well CAME from there. WTF. I DO NOT want to SEE _her. "Malfoy?" Harry had noticed after a few moments Draco's hesitation. "Well you can very well go 'round with a broken wrist now can you? You'll have to see her eventually, even if you don't like it, so just drop the Malfoy ego and come with me." Harry exclaimed more forcefully than he had intended.

_Back to the last name, huh. _Draco thought bitterly, not forgetting the concern-filled voice the raven haired boy had used when he called first name not ten minutes ago. _Guess I'm still just the ex-Death Eater Slytherin scum that our poor hero feels obligated to save. Well fuck that! I don't need saving. _Harry watched worriedly the blonde's stormy gray eyes that had whipped into a tempest of emotions.

"I don't need your help!" Draco finally bit back at Harry. "And I don't need your false pity, acting like you care. You DON'T. And you SHOULDN'T." Draco was shouting now, his words reverberating violently through the room. "I haven't forgotten. I haven't forgotten who I am! I haven't forgotten..." His voice plummeted in decibels dramatically as he choked out in a small voice, "I deserve this."

Draco was standing now, head turned away from those lustrous jade eyes that were boring into him now with so much worry. Stealing once last glare at Harry, Draco started for the door, hunching slightly holding his abdomen.

"No. Wait. I didn't mean it." Harry pleaded, grabbing the smaller blonde boy by his uninjured wrist. Draco winced, mentally kicking himself for being unable to stop himself. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Did you hurt this one too?" He asked as he pulled at the sleeve with his free hand to examine the boy's wrist for injury. Draco immediately wrenched his arm away but it was too late. Harry was standing there gaping at him like he'd just sprouted a tail and fuzzy ears.

"What was that." Harry fired at him without hesitation, still staring down towards Draco's arm.

"Potions accident." Draco said with a rueful smile before resuming his departure. "Don't worry about my wrist, Potter." He said, putting as much venom into the boy's last name as he could, "I'll have Pansy fix it for me. I don't need **your** help." He repeated his earlier sentiment, though this time he only sounded hallow. This time Harry didn't try to stop him as the boy slipped away to lick his wounds.


	20. Chapter 20 Talks

**Chapter 20 Talks**

Hermione was sitting on the chesterfield in the common room running her fingers across the soft cotton fabric that coated it contemplatively. Things had definitely been _odd_ lately. She'd be so sure that this year would run smoothly and peacefully, and to her credit, for the most part things had. She managed to continue to excel to the top of her classes, despite her year off; she held a challenging and prestigious apprenticeship with Madam Pomphrey; she had Ron, and all the rest of her life set out for her. She couldn't be more content in her own life, what worried her was Harry. He'd been distant since the war, even going so far as to break up with Ginny, whom everyone thought he'd marry as instantly as Ron had proposed to Hermione herself. What's more was that she was _positive_ she'd caught him staring at Malfoy like a lovesick 14 year old on numerous occasion, yet the boy seemed to be oblivious to his own affections. He was constantly distracted, always missing important directions and assignments only to come to Hermione later in a desperate panic over what he'd missed. And when it was Malfoy he was focused on it was...

_Professor Albatross_. Harry was so sure that there was something wrong with their _handsome, charming potions master._ Hermione smiled to herself as she thought the words, but an instant later her smile froze. _What?_ She thought incredulously to herself. Hermione was many things, and no one could say she didn't respect an intelligent mind, but such fan-girls type thoughts of a teacher were beyond her. Her mind snapped back on itself as she recalled her insistent defense of the new professor. In reality, _did she know anything about him?_ Her mind began to mull over past events, combing through the memories as if they were new. She'd defended him so easily, dismissing Harry as being a petulant child, but had she been right to do so? Some of the things Harry said... why hadn't they disturbed her before?

His frequent absences from Hogwarts that Harry detected through use of the Marauder's Map, the unnatural way in which he had enraptured all of the student body. I mean really, it was normal for Hermione to be all too involved in a lesson, but all of the students? Surely there could be no teacher that charming. Then again he hadn't won everyone; he hadn't won _Harry._ That thought put another knot in the roiling of Hermione's stomach. _Harry._ No matter how farfetched it seemed at the time, Harry always had a knack for these things. His gut had rarely proved them wrong, yet she'd been so quick to dismiss him. _Why?_ Because she'd been expecting, no, _hoping and wishing_ for peace and normalcy this year, just regular (or as regular as you can get as a wizard or witch) teenagers, going to school to finish out their last year. But no, her gut told her that though this was a good enough reason, there was more. It was like somewhere _deeper_ in her mind, some _suggestion_ planted that had told her to ignore it, ignore Harry. Absently, Hermione began gently stroking the flame coloured fur of her feline companion who had padded over to the couch where she was sitting and curled up next to her.

Soon more thoughts flooded her mind. Harry had been asking her about vampires. Could that mean...? He must have been thinking about Professor Albatross then. _It's all he's been on about. Is that even possible? _ Hermoine thought about the good potions master for a moment. _Pale skin; check, unnatural good looks and charm; check... what else..._ She racked her brain, trying to shake out the necessary pieces to this puzzle. But what did she even really know about vampires? She'd said it herself that vampires tended to be quite secretive and much of their abilities and weaknesses were clouded in mystery.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione's fingers gradually slowed and stopped their soothing circular motions on the back of Crookshanks ears. Irritated at the loss the ornery orange cat began softly headbutting the brunette girl's thigh. She chuckled warmly at the cat's display, cooing at him as she resumed the petting. "Oh, Crookshanks."

_The cats. _She thought with a sudden sense of dawning. _The missing cats. A vampire would need blood. But would cats really sustain him for this long, I mean after all there can only be so many pet disappearances before someone gets suspicious. I suppose he could find someone in Hogsmeade, but __even still, talk tends to spread quickly around there. He'd almost have to have someone here at Hogwarts he was using. Someone _vulnerable._ With questionable morals. Someone... _Hermione almost choked as the next thoughts hit her like a train with many cars. _Someone who's recently lost a lot of blood. And has no one to turn to. Someone exactly like… Malfoy. _

With a new-found resolution she set out to find the one person who she needed to talk to most; she needed the whole story on the professor, with a freshly cleared head from, the boy wonder himself, Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry had been studying innocently enough in the library, minding his own business for once this week when Hermione had burst in insisting that they speak immediately. Hastily she'd begun to explain the the jumbled thoughts she'd had regarding their dear professor, however after being shushed by Madam Pince the pair decided to adjourn to a more private location to continue their discussion. Back in Dumbledore Spire the pair sat in Hermione's empty suite, engaged in a feverish discussion. Of course Hermione had been careful to leave out the part about Draco coming to her for the Blood Replenishing Potion and her suspicions that he might be involved with the professor. Harry was already so fixated on Draco; and feeling oddly protective of the blonde, she wondered whether it would actually help or hinder him for Harry to know what she suspected. Harry had always been strangely possessive of Draco, especially as of late. Hermione did not relish to think of how Harry might react if he were to realize what Draco was being used for by the teacher.

Harry had to admit he was taken by surprise when Hermione had come to him actually confessing that she thought he might be right about the professor. Why now, of all times? After more than a month of him harping on her about it she'd finally come and drug him away from his studies to talk about it. He stopped pondering it though when she reignited his curiosity with her revelations.

"But there's still something I don't get Hermione." Harry started, giving Hermione a slight pause. _Was he going to realize as I did that cats wouldn't be enough blood for a full fledged vampire? Oh no, if he come to the same conclusion as me..._ Her thoughts were cut short when Harry continued. "Even if there were a vampire here at Hogwarts, I mean... _why?" _

_That's a very good question._ Hermione pondered it a moment. She'd been so shocked at her own revelations she hadn't even had time to think about that. _Why _would _a vampire come here? _

Harry kept speaking though. "Why come here at all? I mean didn't you say that wizards and vampires like, hated each other? That wizards hunted them down in the past? Why come here now? Why risk it? I mean, I knows it's my idea and everything, I just don't get it." Harry was pacing through the room now, his frustration mounting. "I just feel like I'm missing something important. There's something I'm overlooking I know it." Harry's face had changed during his short rant from frustrated to... eager? Hermione studied his face again, trying to remember when she'd seen him make that face before, and for a second time that day she was blindsided by dawning.

Suddenly she realized when she'd seen that face before. _Oh great._ She moaned internally, _this is his 'we're going to go looking for trouble' face._

Sure enough, second later Harry spoke again. "Meet me in the common room in ten minutes. I need to grab a few... _important items_ and then were are going to step up our investigation." Harry smirked deviously, excitement glinting in his eyes.

_Here we go again. _Hermione thought glumly, but then brightened up a bit. _At least he's actually smiling. It's been far too long. _With a small sigh she nodded and set about prepping herself for the potentially hazardous adventure they were surely about to embark upon.


	21. Chapter 21 A thief in Our Midst

**Chapter 21 A Thief in Our Midst**

Hermione was still cursing herself as she was led quickly and clumsily through the library towards the restricted section. They had to move fast; even with Hermione pressed flush to his body the pair of young adults barely fit underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

_Merlin, how do I always manage to get myself in these situations, _Hermoine thought, shaking her head inwardly. With a small pause to be sure no one was around they darted through the foreboding entrance to the restricted section of the library.

When Harry met Hermione in the common room earlier after their talk he'd insisted they visit the library, amazed that the idea hadn't struck him sooner. Hermione was relieved and a little confused at first, but when he explained she had to admit she was surprised as that it had taken him a whole fifteen minutes to get the reckless idea in his head. She at least was thankful it was only this; a little trespassing in no bounds zones was nothing compared to some of their past schemes. She shuddered slightly remembering her failure with polyjuice potion in their second year. _Somethings never change,_ she thought at last, a smile unknowingly playing on her lips.

Once they were a safe way inside Hermione slipped out from the cloak and began looking through the shelves with Harry.

"Alright, this will go much quicker if we divvy up our efforts. You can search for books on vampires and vampire lore while I look and see if there's anything useful under Notable Dark Wizards and Creatures." Hermione said taking charge in a very Hermione-like way. Harry merely nodded, almost child-like, and set to work.

There were many books and dark creature magic and lore, though so far he'd been unable to open three, been bitten by two rather ravenous looking tomes and even been spat upon by one. As for the ones he could actually read, most of them just went on about other bizarre things like spotting voodoo zombie slaves or more mundane things like ways to track a werewolf. Beginning to get frustrated Harry grabbed one more book, a deep burgundy volume of at least 2000 pages, and began to leaf through the index.

"Hey, 'Mione, come 'ere a sec," Harry said in a loud whisper beckoning the curly hair brunette to him. Finally he'd come across actual information about vampires. Hermione had just come across an interesting looking title herself, so she pocketed it as she strode over.

"What is it?" She whispered with curiosity as she drew nearer to him. "What did you find?" she asked as she peered over the raven-haired savior's shoulder.

"It's got a whole section on 'em. Remember that demon queen Lamia? She's in here too." He twittered excitedly to her as he continued. "Its says here that the old family vampires still treat her like a sort of mother-goddess. Oh, and its got loads about the different vampire families too." Harry turned to her now, a glow building to a fire in his eyes. "You know, when I was spying on Albatross at Hogshead I definitely heard him say something about 'the family.' And you know the more I think about it, I'm sure that's where I'd heard the name Lamia before. I really think we're onto...something." Harry voice dropped off as he noticed the irked stare Hermione was now giving him.

"I knew it! I can't believe you Harry. I knew you didn't really need go back to Honeydukes that day, you were acting so suspicious. I can't believe you'd lie to us. We're your friends you know. I'd have told you outright that you were mental for spying on a professor, no matter what he's up to! Besides, what if we're right! You could have been hurt!" Harry would be upset at the scolding if it weren't for the obvious concern in her eyes. He was about to respond that they would never have gotten this far if he'd hadn't, that he'd hadn't really even meant to, but before he could the sound of nearby voices caused him to suddenly shut his mouth and throw the cloak back over Hermione and himself, pulling Hermione close to him in the process. The pair held their breaths as their unknown visitors came into view, still speaking in quiet, clipped tones.

"I thought you said you knew right where it was!" The now-visible Professor Cyron exclaimed to a very annoyed looking Madam Pince.

"I DO know right where it WAS! As in where it should STILL BE." Harry had never seen Madam raise her voice like that, especially in a library. There was something else too, a glimmer of panic in her eyes.

"Well maybe you've simply misplaced it." Professor Cyron said sharply, attempting to regain control of the situation.

"Impossible!" Madam Pince looked towards Cyron with a very serious face. "Ira, it is the library's most treasured possesion. It was not misplaced. I fear it's much worse that that."

"You mean you think..." Cyron trailed off, wrapping his mind around her meaning.

"Yes, I fear terribly that it has fallen into the hands of our little art thief. Only this time it is much worse. The other artifacts that have gone missing were valuable, yes, but not powerful. I don't think I have to remind you of the true power of this book." Pince spoke ominously to the stout, balding man.

"We must waste no time then. I'll go to Minerva with the news immediately." Cyron swung his head around as if to check one last time for intruders, ignorant of the frozen teenagers not ten feet away, then he headed for the exit. "Remain vigilant." He said leaving with his final warning to Madam Pince, and unknowingly, Hermione and Harry.

As soon as the coast was clear, Harry and Hermione booked it from the library and back to the dorms, eager to discuss everything they'd just learned.

* * *

**A/n: Ok, so this is shorter than I originally intended for this chapter, but I've been soo busy at work I haven't had time to write the second part, so I am going to post this part, with more chapters to come very soon (now that I'm not covering for a million sick people at work anymore)**


	22. Chapter 22 Infected Wounds

**Chapter 22 Infected Wounds**

Draco made him way slowly, aimlessly through the empty evening halls of school. He did this frequently, finding he always had too much free time even after finishing all of his homework. That wasn't too hard to accomplish when you had no real friends to speak of. Even Blaise and Pansy regarded him with casual indifference; not minding his company, but certainly not missing him too much when he was gone. When he was with them they mostly snogged or bickered, leaving Draco to be the third wheel. Lately he'd been opting to just spend his time alone, wandering the castle, finding the happiness of his old friends in love to be just a bit too much to bear in his own fragile state of mind.

It had been nearly three weeks since he had gotten together with Adrian at the Shrieking Shack. Three weeks and not once had his former lover given him any indication that he still held any interest. Draco knew it was only sex, that it would not last forever, but it did not stop him from twice trying to talk to his Potions Master outside of class. Both times, however, Professor Albatross had shut him out completely, claiming to be busy and pushing him out of his office without a second glance. Draco tried not to be hurt by this sudden rejection, fancying himself as having no real emotions anymore. But no matter how hard he tried to deny it, it hurt him. Since after the first week of his sudden freeze out Draco had been cutting again, seeing no point in stopping now that he and Adrian were no longer meeting.

Naturally he avoided Potter desperately; partially because it seemed Potter had not forgotten Draco's sorry state after the Ravenclaws' assault two weeks earlier, and partially because he hated to be reminded of how damned attractive Potter was these days. Every encounter with the Gryffindor made him cringe; from the unruly raven hair that stuck up teasingly, to his Quidditch-toned body, tan sinewy muscles that flexed effortlessly, and finally his gorgeous emerald eyes that looked at him with a mixture of pity and worry. He hated that the most. The pity in Potter's puppy-dog eyes drove him insane. He already knew he was pathetic, but now finally the one person thick-headed enough to not see what a waste he was, his long-time rival, saw it too. No longer was he the equal enemy, but a washed-up, gay loser who could not be saved.

Before long Draco found himself walking by Professor Albatross's office, as he frequently did during his walks. He sighed internally, wondering why he still took this path even the professor had made it clear these past weeks that he no longer wanted anything to do with him. However as he padded passed the entrance he was surprised to hear the door opening. He turned quickly to find himself face to face with Professor Albatross.

"Adria-uhhmmm... I mean Professor Albatross," Draco corrected himself quickly feeling the fire of his embarrassment spreading all over. He averted his gaze to the floor with a nod and moved to keep on his path down the hallway.

"Ah, Draco, no need to be so shy," Adrian drawled, grabbing Draco suddenly and firmly by his wrist. Draco's eyes shot to his questioningly. "Sorry I have been so busy lately," the taller man cooed at his junior. "But if you're not too busy right now...?" The man finished quirking his eyebrow at the dumbstruck boy.

"I... uhmm..." Draco struggled for words. On one hand, he was pissed. This man had ignored him for three whole weeks and expects him to just forgive him with a few simple words? But on the other hand, he was terribly lonely. And no longer truly believed he deserved the respect he'd once commanded. After all, he was only a disgraced ex-death eater with no real prospects for the future. In fact, the more he considered it, he wasn't sure what the professor ever even saw in him. _I should probably just take whatever I can get. Right? No one will ever love someone like me._ So without finishing his sentenced he twisted his hand into the vampire's and followed him dully into the room sequestered behind his office.

"I'm so glad I ran into you." Adrain rasped into his ear seductively with an air of something crueler. Draco moaned slightly at his lover's words and proximity, no longer caring if the professor were to devour him whole. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered much to Draco anymore. Deftly the professor swept his charge up onto the bed and muttered a quick spell. Draco felt his wrists and ankles be engulfed by heavy iron shackles that tightens and spread him out on the bed. His heart raced as he looked bewildered into Adrian's dark eyes.

"Not to worry _love,_" Adrain said in a cool voice. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. I just want to make sure we can spend some _quality time_ together." An evil smile quirked on his face, his eyes glinting in the low torch light of the bedroom.

Draco twitched nervously but said nothing. His eyes flickered to where Adrain now held a small silver knife in his hands. He twirled it easily between his fingered, his eyes rising to watch Draco's fixed gaze.

"Like it do you? I knew you would." Without pause he moved toward Draco, grasping his school shirt and popping the buttons off with a simple stroke of the blade, leaving his smooth, pale chest exposed. Running his free hand up Draco's skin he slipped the knife under each of the boy's sleeves, tearing the material and freeing his body.

"As I thought, you've been a bad boy haven't you?" Adrian ran his hands now across the marred flesh of his forearms, fresh wounds still obvious.

"I thought I made it clear. You _are MINE._" The dark man's eyes flared as he came down rapidly on Draco's neck, biting harshly into his delicate flesh.

Draco cried out unbidden from the intense pain of the bite. They were always uncomfortable but before now they had all been done with tenderness and had not been particularly painful. Draco knew in this instant that whatever was to come next would not be the typical passionate, pleasurable sex they'd had before. This was to be a punishment.

Draco swooned and Adrain pulled back roughly, moving his hands down to literally tear the pants off Draco. Adrian disrobed grabbed Draco's legs forcefully spreading them and positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. Draco cried out again as the strong man entered him with no preparation. Pain washed through him with every violent thrust the angry man made inside of him. He couldn't be sure how long it went on for, his head swam and he seemed to detach from his current situation, his numb body no longer processing what was happening to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel the ache, but it felt now like it belonged to someone else. He was just an empty doll, violated and broken. His mind drifted further into darkness and abstraction. Emerald eyes peered out at him from the abyss, that damned look of pity playing on them once more. He felt someone pulling him back to consciousness. Sensations returned and his body was hit with a wall of fiery pain. He could tell that the assault had abated but the damage throbbed through his body brutally.

"Next time, do not forgot to whom you belong now." A voice whispered icily into his ear. He heard a few spells being murmured and felt his wounds healing. "Drink this," the voice commanded, shoving a potion firmly at his face. Obediently Draco gulped down the liquid he immediately recognized as Blood Replenishing Potion. When he finished with the potion Adrain handed him his clothes, magically restored of course, commanding him to dress and leave. Still in shock from his ruthless attack, Draco listlessly dressed and left, heading directly to his dormitory.


	23. Chapter 23 Some Boys

**Chapter 23 Some Boys**

Draco didn't arrive back to his room until well after curfew. This wasn't too unusual for him; which is why he was rather startled to find a still awake Harry Potter sitting up in his bed, an odd, thoughtful look on his face. Still, he ignored it, making his way directly for his own bed. He was exhausted, beaten, and sore from his recent encounter and really couldn't handle Potter's incessant curiosity right now.

Harry hadn't been completely oblivious to Draco's late night wandering habits, however that and other things he'd observed weighed heavily on him. Though he'd tried to forget his unfortunate interloping at the Shrieking Shack he found he could not quite sate his need to know just what was going on with the boy. What information he collected only propelled him further into obsession. He noticed painfully that the blonde boy hardly ate anything at all, moreover he was alone almost constantly; the only attention people paid to him were through cruel jeers and hexes. His physical appearance had improved very little since the day Harry saw him on the train. His pallid complexion persisted, Harry watched with dismay as the color drained a little more from him with every day. His eyes were sunken and gray as usual, maybe even a little glazed today. He'd worried about that, too. Everything about this was screaming _something is wrong_ at Harry; yet he watched the world, moving on, continuing with business as usual, as the tide slowly carried his eerily subdued former rival further and further out of reach.

So it was with forethought and much anxiety that Harry resolved he'd try talking to Draco tonight. So he gathered his Gryffindor courage and waited. But it only grew later and later. Draco was out much later than usual tonight. How many times had this happened? How many times had Harry fallen asleep still waiting for the soft, quiet steps of this silent nymph? No, Harry's mind was made up. He would wait, however long it took.

It wasn't until 2:54 a. m. that Draco came into their shared room, hiding a slight limp as he made his way, head down, directly to bed.

"Draco," Harry said softly, taking in the boy's defeated appearance. There were no visible wounds; but his skin was thick with the sheen of sweat, his eyes dark and empty. He moved about carefully, as though not to upset an unknown injury. The boy paused at his words, but he didn't look up.

"Not now, Potter, I'm very tired." He rasped, his voice quiet and hollow. Draco gently lowered himself into his bed, intent on sleeping but Harry was at his side in an instant, his voice low and worried.

"Are you alright? You look-"

"I'm fine." Draco snapped in a harsh voice, cutting Harry off. "Just go to bed, it's late."

Unable to argue, Harry went back to his bed and muttered a quick spell to turn off the lights. But he was fairly certain he would not sleep that night.

* * *

"It won't be much longer, dear brother. I will be back with the family soon. There's just one last thing I need to get." A familiar tall, beautiful, dark-haired man spoke in hushed tones through the floo to another pale looking gentleman.

"You mean... so it's there after all. I'm glad you bring good news." Said the blonde head floating in the green flames.

"Also, I'm thinking of bringing along a little snack. He's proven himself capable of taking what I can dish out." The man added, a vicious smirk curling up on his lips at the end. "I think you'll quite like playing with him. I'll let you have him first before I invite the rest of the brother, hah ha."

"I knew I was your favorite." The head teased back, the two of them laughing into the darkness.

* * *

Despite relentless tossing and turning, despite random, unfocused mulling and rumination, exhaustion took over Harry sometime around 6 in the morning. But sleep didn't bring him rest.

He was back at the Shrieking Shack. Peering through the cracks, watching his rival writhe in illicit pleasure, dark hair sweeping across his naked body. Dark hair that crept up, taking a life of its own, curling and winding around the slim blondes thin wrists and ankles, pulling, twisting, engulfing him as he let out one final, piercing scream.

Harry woke in his bed, covered in sweat, covering him mouth, desperate to get it to cooperate as he realized it was in fact himself who was screaming.


	24. Chapter 24 Methods of Escape

**Chapter 24** **Methods of Escape**

In the 8th year girls dormitory a certain brunette known for her voluminous curls was already stirring, having been up nearly an hour now, mind abuzz with the mystery of the professor. Forgoing any further sleep she was up now, headed to the common room to consult her books some more and wait for Harry.

As it would turn out, she didn't have to wait long because a bleary-eyed Harry stumbled into the common room a short while later, unable to get back to sleep after his terrifying realization.

"Oh good, you're awake." They spoke in unison.

"I'm glad you're up," Hermione continued, "I think I have an idea about what Albatross might be after."

Before she could continued, however, Harry broke back in. "There's more than that Hermione. I think... I... I think that Draco has been having some kind of a... _relationship_ with him." Harry blurted out, unsure how she would react to his revelation. Much to his surprise, however, she said nothing, a solemn look on her face.

"You _knew!_ You knew this whole time didn't you! Why in Merlin's name didn't you say anything Hermoine. He could be in serious danger!" Harry shouted, blowing up at his companion's silence.

"I didn't know for sure!" She countered guiltily, "Since when do you care what happens to him anyway, you guys have done nothing but fight since first year!" she added, trying to alleviate her conscience though she knew it was a low-blow.

"Blimey, he's still human! No one deserves to be some vampire's sex toy!" Harry hissed realizing too late what he'd said.

"Sex toy? What are you talking about Harry. I mean, I suspected he'd manipulated Draco somehow to get the blood, but I thought he'd just promised him power or eternal life or something equally foolish." Hermione spoke quickly, concern and guilt multiplying exponentially. "Cards on the table, I'll tell you what I know if you explain what you mean."

"Fine, but you first." Harry said looking around the common room. "And maybe we should find someplace more private to talk."

xxx

A short while later, in a back section of the Library, Harry was finishing his recount of the events at the Shrieking Shack and the epiphany of his dream; and though they'd agreed they'd hold nothing back this time, Harry still omitted the part about his arousal and subsequent _relieving _of said arousal deciding ultimately it was not pertinent to the discussion and would only further distract them from the matter at hand.

"I see," Hermione said gravely, . "This just means more bad news. If Draco is involved with him as intimately as you say it will only put more obstacles in our path." she went on, noticing Harry divert his eyes when she spoke the words "Draco" and "intimate", a coy blush inching up his face. "As I said this earlier this morning, I think I've figured out what he is up to, and let me tell you, it's bad."

Harry said nothing, only looked at his friend to continue.

"I can't be 100% certain but if I _am_ right then that raises a whole bunch of other serious concerns. First of all, I don't know how much you had a chance to read on the Lamia but apparently they need a potion to go out in the daylight. And not just any potion, one that the wizards have kept the recipe for nearly a thousand years. It was one of the ways they were able to get the upper hand on the vampire back when they were still at war with each other. The recipe for the potion, which was kept in the famed '_Book of the Crimson Heritage,_' was stolen by the wizards making it difficult for the vampires to keep up the fight. For years they searched, trying to get it back, but part of the problem was that no one could say for sure who were the ones who took it or where they'd stashed it. Over the years those who could still make it from memory have dwindled to almost none, not to mention the key ingredient is practically impossible to get a hold of. I was able to find all of this out from the usual books, but it wasn't until I found this exert," Hermione said, pointing to a small line on one of the open books, "that I realized that this was our little thief's true target. The art is valuable, sure, but not enough for a vampire to risk his life coming here. But this, well just read it! If this person was right, and the founders were actually responsible for taking it from the vampires, that that means it was likely here all along. Right under everyone's nose!" She finished her rant excitedly.

Harry's face darkened. "But Hermione, didn't we just hear when we were in the Restricted Section, the book's been stolen from the library! They already have it, we're too late!"

"Almost, but you're forgetting something. The key ingredient." She prompted, pausing for him to ask just what that was.

"Blood of the Phoenix. The only thing powerful enough create such a potion. He won't leave until he's got it." Hermione informed him.

"But where's he going to get that here? Fawkes left the castle. Besides they couldn't catch him if they tried." Harry questioned, still not understanding.

"They wouldn't ever need too. Dumbledore would have gotten what they needed from Fawkes as a natural process of a phoenix's rebirth. Often during a rebirth, bloody residue is left over in the cage, which any wise wizard would of course save for its high value. He's likely got a large cache of it somewhere just from years of cleaning Fawkes's cage. But now that the professor has the book, he must know it will only be a matter of time before he is discovered. That's why we have to work fast, and find out where Dumbledore kept the Phoenix Blood before Albatross does. There is still one thing that bothers me though."

"What is that?" Harry asked, eyes trained on the brunette.

"Well, if this potion is so hard to come by, how did he get it in the first place? I mean, he's been our professor all semester, we've seen him outside, at least from time to time right?" Hermione mused.

Harry again said nothing, only stared at the floor mind filled with more questions and still no answer.

* * *

Draco sat, alone and a wreck, outside the castle, nestled against his favorite tree. It was Saturday, so he did not have classes, and thus was free to rot as he preferred. Things have grown increasingly difficult for him to deal with recently, after the violent attack from his professor some kids from another class thought it would be quite funny to hex him repeatedly, escalating his humiliation and inadvertently aggravating his still sore injuries. Of course there were the endless death stares and angry words that ran too true for Draco to be able to deal with. He was safe here, at his tree, but for how long? How long until someone found him and reminded him of what a worthless piece of trash he was? Perhaps it was time to consider a more permanent solution...

A voice drew Draco from his deep trance, though the words could not be made out as he snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Draco grunted looking up lazily to see who had come to have their fun with him. To his surprise it was a gentle looking Adrian, coming over to sit near him in the grass. Involuntarily the blonde felt himself shudder and Adrian moved to push Draco's hair from his face.

"Relax love," Adrain purred, turning on his charm. "I am not going to hurt you again, love. I just care about you, _too much_." Adrian reached for him again, this time grabbing him firmly, pulling the boys petite frame up tight against his. Stroking his flaxen hair his whispered softly in the subdued boys ear, "Shhh, my pet. You won't have to suffer here much longer. I'm going to take you away from here, where I will take care of you and you will be mine forever. No one can care for you like I do. No one else will ever understand you like I do. I know what you need. Only I can give it to you. You will come with me, wont you." He finished, his questions sounding more like a statement. Though Draco knew he shouldn't he found himself nodding in silent agreement.

"Good boy, I will take good care of you. But there's one more thing I need to take care of before we go. You will meet me here again, after night falls. 10 o clock tonight. You will be here, and we will leave behind these people who hurt my _precious_ love." He whispered emphasizing the last word in Draco's ear, making him shudder again, this time wantonly. He knew it was wrong, he knew _something _ was wrong, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to care as he watched the tall, gorgeous man disappear from sight.


	25. Chapter 25 Despair

**Chapter 25**

Harry panted heavily as he pulled out his Marauder's Map, desperate to catch up to the wayward professor. After concluding he must have already searched the potions' storerooms by now without finding it, that the next most logical place for it to be was the Headmistress's office. However when they got there they found the door already open. Harry had gone inside to see if anyone was still inside, only to find the room ransacked and empty. Hermione was supposed to stay and keep watch, but he heard her squeak something after he went inside and when he came out she was gone as well. Thanking Merlin that he still had his map on him he scanned quickly for the professor's dot.

Ice stabbed through his heart as he spotted him outside already heading away from the castle. Running now he felt a small shiver of relief as he altered his course away from the gates and towards another part of the grounds. Determination renewed he sped off to thwart the latest evil plot.

* * *

Draco sat idly in the shade of the great towering oak, his alabaster fingers absently twisting through the verdant blades. Dusk was approaching; he stared out with empty eyes into its swirling, fading tangle of pinks and purples claiming the sky. Sometime later he heard the rustle of someone advancing on him with preternatural speed. Unfazed, he tilted his head to meet his new lover, his teacher, his new warden. He didn't care anymore, he wasn't entirely sure what Adrian really wanted to take him along for, but somehow it just didn't matter to him anymore. He was just a speck of dust in the wind, moving wherever it tore him to.

"Good boy, I knew you'd come." Adrian cooed as he bent down to scoop up his fragile, complacent charge. "We must go quickly though. It's time we start our new life together, they won't understand. Come, love." He added urging the boy up and forward.

Draco didn't even flinch when the hex buzzed past him. Adrian however immediately sprung into action looking for the source of the curse. He ducked quickly dodging another stunning spell, coming from the recent darkness. Growling he grabbed Draco's arm hard, eliciting a sharp whimper from the boy, and took off toward the gates, picking up his pace.

"Hold it!" A voice commanded at last, Adrian pausing only to see the figure of Harry Potter emerging from the trees.

"What do you want, boy?" The teacher spat angrily at his pupil. "You better hurry back to your dorm before I give you a detention for breaking curfew! Where I go as a professor doesn't concern you."

"It does if you're dragging my bunk mate off with you!" Harry countered, pointing his wand towards the dark man. "Did you really think you would get away with it? That I would just let you leave and take it with you? HA!" Harry shouted, still trying to get a clear shot of Professor Albatross, who was currently holding Draco in front of him, as a shield of sorts.

"Why do I feel we are no longer talking about your beloved bunk mate?" He replied, spitting out the last words with as much scorn as he could muster. "See he's already forgotten you Draco love, he didn't come he to rescue you." He purred into the trembling Draco's ear.

"Enough!" Harry shouted sending a wordless stupefy towards the pair, hoping his aim was accurate. However despite the element of surprise the Professor moved easily out of the way of the incoming spell.

"Oh you'll have to try harder than that," Adrian laughed tauntingly at Harry who shot yet another spell towards the dark man. Stepping effortlessly out of the way yet again with inhuman speed the professor growled hurling a painful spell of his own at the dark haired saviour.

"Gahhhh" Harry cried out pathetically as his head hit the ground hard. His glasses had been knocked off in the blast from the spell, and to make matters worse he could no longer feel his wand anywhere nearby. He scanned the dark ground hastily for the blurred glow of Draco's blonde head.

The previously docile figure of Draco however was no longer sitting quietly with a glazed look in his eyes.

"What have you done to him!" Draco demanded angrily, his stupor long forgotten.

"Nothing he won't recover from," Adrian snarled remorselessly, "He will be fine save for a nasty headache. Now come on, we don't have much time!" He spat grasping Draco's wrist again with unnecessary harshness.

"NO!" Draco screamed, twisting away from the growling man. "STUPEFY!" He cried out pointing his wand at the now vicious looking man.

"BRAT!" He bellowed, "YOU THINK YOU CAN HARM ME?" He continued as his hand came across the boys face in a harsh slap that knocked him to the ground. The trembling boy's hand flew instantly up to the place where he'd been struck. Dazed and a little shocked he was confused by the slick feeling he got as his hand moved across his face. Vision blurring slightly he pulled his hand away, stunned by the red coating that now engulfed his palm.

From the elsewhere on the lawn Harry watched as the professor's sharp claws raked across Draco's porcelain skin, knocking him off his feet to the ground. He struggled to get up and go to the bleeding boy but found he couldn't move. More importantly his vision was growing dark and he was having a more and more difficult time focusing on the scene before him. Just before his vision went black he could see Professor Albatross dragging Draco's limp body with him. _No!_ He thought helplessly, _this can't be it!_ But he was losing consciousness and there was no one there to save him. No one there to save Draco. He had failed. The last thing he heard was a scream and a name, then nothing more.


	26. Chapter 26 The Sun

**Chapter 26** **The Sun**

Hermione's scream pierced the darkness as she came upon the violent scene. She called out to Harry who was currently in a crumpled mass on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from his head.

As she ran over to her fallen friend she caught a quick movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned, now fully taking in her surroundings she saw a dark man heading quickly off for the gates, with someone in tow. The gleam of a blonde head bobbled helplessly through the night.

"STOP!" She cried, failing to garner his attention as he made his way swiftly to the exit. "STUPEFY!" She cried out again, her spell failing to land on the wayward professor. At this he did stop, to smirk at the furious girl.

"This school is full of foolhardy teenagers isn't it? I doubt you'll be able to put up much of a fight." He drawled easily laughing off her anger.

"I m-might be more of a challenge than you realize" Hermione bit back, trying to keep the dread that coursed her veins hidden under her brave words. She glanced around nervously, her eyes settling somewhere in the twilight.

"To frightened to even look me in the face. Pff. Pathetic. Just like you FRIENDS!" He growled at her, not wanting to admit his frustration at her attempts to waylay him.

She tried to control her emotions but images of Harry's motionless figure, bloodied and beaten flooded her mind unbidden and incensed her.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HARRY" She vowed with a fire she was unaware she possessed as she thew a stunning curse toward the vile man.

"GIVE IT UP ALREADY," He raged, his temper rapidly escalating. "I am running out of time to deal with you insolent children! CRUC-"

Immediately the professor's body was engulfed in a terrible burning pain that brought him instantly to his knees. He struggled to free himself from the searing agony but was unable to move his arms or legs.

"I THINK NOT!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted, her face white with rage.

"What is this! What have you done to me! WITCH!" the vampire cried as he writhed in the intense pain of the enchanted chains the Headmistress had bound him in.

"Just a little something designed to weaken you kind! I worked on its design myself along with the late Headmaster Snape. You'll find you will be sitting tight until the Aurors arrive, Mr. Albatross." The headmistress said with a sneer to the imprisoned man who bucked against his confines beneath her.

"Hermione, get Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to Madam Pomphrey as quickly as possible and assist her with anything she needs. You're excused from your classes and other duties for tomorrow, just ensure that these boys are taken care of. Go." She commanded in a stern, urgent voice as she returned to watching the vampire moaning in pain.

Hermione nodded quickly at the headmistress then quickly set off to collect the injured boys. Thanking Merlin for the mediwitch training she'd been receiving she stopped the bleeding for both boys and ran a diagnostic spell on each. Both had a range of minor to somewhat serious injuries and Harry had a terrible concussion that would need to be taken care of but both were movable so she cast the necessary spells to levitate them over to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Soft morning light was the first thing Draco saw when he opened his eyes the next morning. It stung his eyes causing him to recoil deeply into his sheets. After giving his eyes a few minutes to adjust he slowly lowered the sheet from his head again. This time the burn was brief, and Draco too the opportunity to take in the room.

_Oh great. I'm in the hospital wing. Did I...?_ Draco glanced down at this arms to find no trace of injury. Desperately he grasped at wisps of memory that faded in and out. _That's right, Adrian healed me when we met up under my tree. But how did I end up here?_

His hazy recollecting was interrupted however by the appearance of Madam Pomphrey.

"Good to see you awake," She said with such gentle warmth that it took Draco by surprise. "How are you feeling?"

"I … uhm," He replied, tongue tied and a bit confused.

"That's alright dear, I imagine you are a bit disoriented. Part of the after effects, I'm afraid." She went on as she ran some follow up diagnostic spells and prepared a few potions for the boy.

"After effects?" He mumbled as flashes of Adrian meeting him sometime at night flitted through his head. Had they gone somewhere?

"Of breaking the vampire's bond, mostly, although you took a nasty hit to the head, so I wouldn't be too surprised if you have a hard time remembering last night even after some time has passed. Open up." She instructed handing him a suspicious looking green vial. Dutifully he swallowed the concoction, surprised by the light honey flower taste of it.

"And this one," she said handing him another, this time a bright pink color.

"Vampire's bond? What do you mean by that?" Draco inquired, sitting up now, his interest piqued.

"Oh yes, unfortunately you seemed to be particularly...deeply bonded to out little intruder," She explained, raising her eyebrows towards the rapt teen. "I must be frank with you, the next few weeks will be difficult. Bonding with vampires is tricky business, even trickier business is breaking those bonds. The side effects will be unpleasant, much like the withdrawal that potions addicts experience when they quit." She said in that no-nonsense tone that teachers are so fond of. Softening her voice she lowered her eyes to meet his. "Draco, bonding with a vampire is very dangerous. What were you thinking! You could have been killed, or worse."

The flaxen haired boy stayed silent, averting his gaze to study the threads in his sheet.

"We'll get you through this, together." She comforted, putting her hand lightly over his own.

"Harry!" He practically shouted, a image of Harry crumpled by the trees suddenly invading his mind. "Is he ok? Is he here?"

"Shh, now, he's here, he will be fine. Rest now," she said, pushing one final potion towards him. This one he recognized; dreamless sleep.


End file.
